<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Recueil d’os Arthur x Perceval by Lolamiou7</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22499263">Recueil d’os Arthur x Perceval</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lolamiou7/pseuds/Lolamiou7'>Lolamiou7</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Kaamelott</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, Retraite, inquiet!Arthur</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Français</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 17:21:54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>16,005</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22499263</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lolamiou7/pseuds/Lolamiou7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Pleins d’os Arthur x Perceval !</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Perceval de Galles/Arthur Pendragon (Kaamelott)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>31</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Résumé: Le lendemain de quand Perceval parle de prendre sa retraite avec Arthur.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ça faisait longtemps qu’il avait pas passé une si mauvaise nuit. Et pour une fois c’était pas à cause des ronflements de la reine. Non, ça préoccupation était bien autre. Un chevalier. Un en particulier. Perceval. La veile il lui avait demandé quand on pouvait prendre sa retraite, et arrêter de chercher le graal. Pas qu’il pensait avoir plus besoin de lui que ça pour le trouver le graal. Mais il ne pouvait pas imaginer Kamaelott sans Perceval. Pour pleins de raisons différentes. Déjà Kaamelott serait beaucoup trop calme, ensuite qui mettrait des vieux dans ces histoires ? Et avec qui il mangerait quand il ne voulait voir personne d’autre ? Et enfin un tout petit peux parce que il l’aimait bien, mais vraiment qu’un petit peux alors.</p><p>Il sortit de son lit après avoir déjeuner dans celui ci. En après avoir pris son bain, se mit en quête de trouver se chevalier qui lui avait trotté dans la tête toute la nuit. Il se balada dans le château pendant un petit moment en espérant tomber sur lui comme bien souvent. Mais aucun signe de son chevalier. Alors il alla jusqu’à la taverne, en se disant que c’est bien le premier endroit où il aurait dû chercher. Mais arrivé là bas, il ne le vit pas, il pris quand même la peine de demander au tavernier si il l’avait vu. Juste Karadoc, lui avait il répondu. Alors il se re tapa les 45 minutes sens inverse.</p><p>Une fois de retour à Kaamelott il évita pas mal de monde qui voulait lui rappeler qu’an tant que roi il avait des choses à faire. Pour aujourd’hui ses obligations ne l’intéressait pas le moins du monde.<br/>
C’est alors qu’il eu une idée, il ne savait pas où était Karadoc et le chercher pour l’instant lui prendrait trop temps par contre il savait où était sa femme, et où est sa femme est Angaharad. </p><p>Comme il le pensait il n’était pas difficile de la trouver puisqu’il était l’heure de manger, déjà depuis un moment en faite, elle était avec son père et sa mère dans la salle à manger. </p><p>-On vous a pas attendu Arthur.<br/>
Lui dit son beau père en guise de bonjour </p><p>-En même temps la moindre des choses c’est se présenter à l’heure pour le déjeuner.<br/>
Rajouta dame Séli</p><p>Il ignora délibérément la remarque de sa belle mère et répondu à Léodagan qui n’y avait pas de problème. Avant de se planté à côté de sa femme pour lui demander.</p><p>-Vous pouvez appeler votre servante ? Faut que je lui pose une question.<br/>
Il essaya d’être gentil pour une fois</p><p>La reine ne posa pas plus de question que ça, n’aillant pas envie pour l’instant de connaître les histoires du roi.<br/>
Angaharad arriva quelques minutes plus tard. Arthur ne lui laissa pas le temps d’arriver avant de demander.</p><p>-Est ce que vous savez où est Perceval ?<br/>
Il s’était presque précipité vers elle</p><p>La servante un peu choquée par le comportement d’Arthur pris un moment avant de répondre.</p><p>-Non je n’ai pas vu le seigneur Perceval aujourd’hui. Dit elle. Désolée. Elle rajouta avant de quitter la pièce.</p><p>Arthur était sur le point de faire de même quand il se fit arrêter par une voix qu’il connaissait bien.</p><p>-Vous allez au moins prendre la peine de finir le repas avec nous.<br/>
Se n’était pas une question de la pare de dame Séli</p><p>Arthur n’eut pas le choix de venir s’assoir avec eux pendant encore une heure. Ils lui posèrent des questions sur sa soudaine envie de voir Perceval au point d’appeler la servante de la reine. Mais il resta muet. Quelle que chose le tracassait, Perceval n’avait pas petit déjeuner avec Karadoc, et ça se n’est pas normal, surtout à la taverne. </p><p>Et si il avait décidé de prendre sa retraite pour finir ? Sans le prévenir. Si il était déjà sur le chemin pour retourner dans sa cabane aux pays de Galles ? Il eu une boule dans l’estomac en se rendant compte qu’il ne savait pas du tout où elle était cette cabane, alors il ne pourrait pas aller le chercher et le ramener par la peau des fesses. Si Perceval était parti il ne le reverrai plus, et ça ça lui faisait mal.</p><p>Une fois le dîner avec sa belle famille enfin terminé il se précipita pour trouver Karadoc, plus facile que ce qu’il pensait, juste dans les cuisines. </p><p>-Ah Karadoc je vous cherchais, où est le seigneur Perceval ?<br/>
Lui demanda Arthur à peine avait il mit le pied dans la cuisine</p><p>-Je ne l’ai pas vu aujourd’hui, sire. Je suis désolé.<br/>
Dit il avant de reprendre la confection de sa tartine de beurre</p><p>Là, Arthur était vraiment inquiet, si Karadoc ne l’avait pas vu, c’est qu’il n’était pas ici. Et si il n’était pas ici, ça pouvait dire qu’il était reparti chez lui. Cette idée lui donna envie de pleurer. Et il passa le reste de sa journée à tourner autour des portes de Kaamelott, en continuant d’éviter les personnes qui voulaient le ramener à l’ordre, en attendant Perceval. </p><p>La nuit était tombée depuis un bon moment quand il se décida à aller manger, même si devoir supporter la reine et sa mère maintenant était sa dernière envie. </p><p>-Bah vous en faisait une tête.<br/>
Lui dit la reine après un moment de silence</p><p>Arthur renifla, avant de lui répondre.</p><p>-Je crois que le seigneur Perceval a pris sa retraite et est reparti se matin aux pays de Galles.<br/>
Dit il en soupirant </p><p>Il ignora le sourire sur le visage de son beau père.</p><p>-Bah ça m’étonnerait vu que je l’ai croisé en venant ici il y a quelque minute.<br/>
Lui répondu sa femme tout en mettant un bout de pain dans sa bouche</p><p>Il ignora le sourire qui disparaissait du visage de son beau père.</p><p>- Mais vous êtes sûre que c’était lui ?<br/>
Il demanda tout en la fixant</p><p>-Bah oui il était avec Karadoc qui voulez vous que ça sois d’autre ?<br/>
Lui répondu la reine</p><p>Il ne prit pas la peine de rajouter quoi que ça sois il partit en courant de la salle à manger. Il se dirigea vers la cantine tout en espérant qu’il ne sois pas allé manger à la taverne. Il arriva à bout de souffle, et une fois dans la pièce tout le monde le regardait.<br/>
Il fit parcourir son regard de table en table avant de tomber sur Karadoc qui le regardait tout comme Perceval assis à côté de lui.</p><p>Il eu un grand sourire tout en se dépêchant d’aller vers lui.</p><p>-Sire ? Tout va bien, il y a une attaque surprise ?<br/>
Lui demanda le chevalier qu’il avait passé la journée à chercher</p><p>Il passa l’envie de lui répondre qui si il y en avait eu une aujourd’hui, personne n’aurait su où le trouver. Tout en le prenant par le bras.</p><p>- Il faut absolument que je vous parle.<br/>
Dit il simplement en sortant de la pièce avec Perceval à sa suite</p><p>Il savait que tout le monde les regardait et que ça allait faire parler, mais il s’en foutait là tout de suite il avait juste besoin de voir Perceval un moment seul à seul.<br/>
Une fois dans une pièce vide il lâcha Perceval.</p><p>-Je vous ai cherché toute la journée ! Où étiez vous ?<br/>
Puisque la panique était passée, elle avait laissé place à la colère</p><p>-Bah je m’entraînait juste à l’épée avec le maître d’arme.. Désolé de vous avoir inquiété sire.<br/>
Dit il penaud</p><p>-Mais je n’était pas inquiet ! Il fallait juste que je vous parle de ce sur quoi on parlait hier.<br/>
Répondu il de mauvaise foie</p><p>-De quoi donc, sire ?<br/>
Il le fixait avec ses grands yeux bleu et pendant quelques secondes Arthur ne savait plus quoi dire</p><p>-De votre retraite Perceval.<br/>
Il retient tout juste un bégaiement</p><p>-Ho oui, pour finir j’ai décidé de rester encore quelques années.<br/>
Dit il en souriant</p><p>Ça rassura le roi, mais il s’apprêtait à lui faire une proposition, et c’était bien la première fois qu’il stressait comme ça.</p><p>-Enfaite Perceval, je me disais que quand on aurait trouvé le Graal, puisque on va le trouver, on pourrait vous et moi prendre notre retraite ensemble, et aller dans votre cabane au pays de Galles, juste nous deux.<br/>
Il avait pas réussi à garder le contacte visuel pendant tous son discours</p><p>-Mais enfin, sire, vous êtes roi ! Quand on trouvera le Graal, et que je retournerais au pays, vous vous devrez rester avec votre femme. Et toutes vos maîtresses bien sûr.<br/>
Rajouta il avec un petit sourire triste</p><p>C’était bien la première fois de la journée qu’Arthur pensa à ses maîtresses. Et là, juste l’idée de coucher avec l’une d’entre d’elles le dégoûta. Cette journée lui avait appris qu’il n’aimait pas Perceval que un petit peux, mais qu’il en était totalement amoureux. Et c’était quelque chose de nouveau pour lui, mais il aimait cette sensation.</p><p>-Comme vous l’avez dit, je suis roi, et je fais se que je veux. Et ce que je veux c’est être avec vous. Enfin si vous en avez envie bien sûr..<br/>
C’est là que tout se jouait</p><p>-Bien sur que j’en ai envie, sire. Dit il dans un petit rire. Mais pourquoi moi ? Et au pays de Galles vous connaissez personne, ça vous prendra un moment avant de retrouver un harem comme ici.<br/>
Dit il avec beaucoup trop d’innocence pour le bien d’Arthur</p><p>-J’en ai plus besoin d’harem, ni maintenant ni plus tard. Et vous, tout simplement parce que j’ai envie d’être avec vous dans tout les sens du terme.<br/>
Fini il en lui prenant les mains</p><p>-Je ne suis pas sûr de tout comprendre, sire.<br/>
Répondu Perceval légèrement perdu</p><p>Arthur hésitait, est ce que l’embrasser maintenant était une bonne idée ? Parce que lui il en mourait d’envie et la moue toute mignonne de Perceval n’aidait en rien.</p><p>-Perceval vous me faites confiance ?<br/>
Demanda Arthur</p><p>Comme réponse il reçu un hochement de tête de la part de Perceval. </p><p>-Alors voilà se que je veux dire.<br/>
Et sur ça il posa ces lèvres sur celle du chevalier</p><p>Le baiser était très doux, un peu maladroit de la part de Perceval. Mais ce qui était sûr, c’est que une fois le Graal trouvé ils seront ensemble jusqu’à la fin.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Dans les jardins</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Perceval sort toutes les nuits pour aller parler à quelqu’un dans les jardins de Kaamelott.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Il faisait nuit quand Perceval sorti de Kaamelott. C’était pas la première fois qu’il le faisais n’y la dernière d’ailleurs, ses temps si c’était presque devenu une habitude à bien y penser. C’était le seul truc qui le faisais continuer à tenir debout et à se lever chaque matin. Parce que tout avait changé depuis que ÇA c’était passé..</p><p>Il marcha un moment dans les jardins avant d’arriver ou il devait être. </p><p>Là devant lui trônais une pierre, avec dessus des inscriptions. On pouvait y lire:</p><p>"À la mémoire de notre bon roi Arthur."</p><p>Même si Perceval ne savait pas lire il avait compris le sens de la phrase.</p><p>Les premier jours avait été compliqué pour Perceval, il ne sortait plus de sa chambre, il s’en sentait incapable. Le Roi Arthur était mort. Il pleurait beaucoup chaque jours, ça faisait trois mois maintenant. <br/>Trois mois que Perceval se contentait de manger, dormir et venir ici le soir quand personne ne pouvait le voir.</p><p>Il n’allait même plus à la taverne avec Karadoc, il mangeait presque plus rien, juste le nécessaire pour survivre. C’était ça, il ne vivait plus, il survivait. </p><p>-Sire, aujourd’hui à été compliqué. Comme les jours d’avant d’ailleurs. C’est bizarre Kaamelott sans vous. </p><p>Il sentait les larmes se mettre à couler sur ses joues mais il nue pas la force de les essuyer. </p><p>-Arthur, je sais se que tu m’as dis, on ne se tutoie pas en dehors de la chambre, mais là je sais pas si ça tiens toujours, vous êtes mort donc c’est plus si grave que ça si ça se découvre, il ne peut plus rien vous arriver, après tout. Et moi si on me tue franchement je m’en fous. </p><p>Il renifla avant de continuer.</p><p>-Tu sais, j’aurais jamais cru que j’aurais pu être aussi heureux de ma vie. Mais la dernière année où on était ensemble, ça a été là meilleure de ma vie. J’aurais voulu que ça dure toujours. Tu m’as appris ce que c’était l’amour, et je ne pourrais jamais assez te remercier pour ça.</p><p>Quelques minutes passèrent dans le silence pendant que Perceval réfléchissait. </p><p>Il ne s’était jamais vraiment confié là dessus, mais aujourd’hui, il en avait gros.</p><p>-Je voudrais te rejoindre, je veux plus rester ici. Je ne peux plus. C’est trop compliqué. J’ai l’impression de plus être chez moi. Comme si c’était toi qui me donnait l’impression d’être à la maison.</p><p>Il était à présent à genoux devant la pierre.</p><p>-Je ne manquerais à personne ici, on peut se débrouiller sans moi. Mais moi je n’arrive pas à vivre sans toi. Je veux être avec vous. C’est peut être notre chance d’être ensemble pour toujours. Et je suis sûr que où vous êtes on est pas obligé de se cacher pour s’aimer.</p><p>Il resta là pendant encore une heure. À parler un petit peux quelque fois, et à fixer la pierre dans le silence le reste du temps.</p><p>Au bous d’une heure il entendu des pas derrière lui. Mais il nue la force de se lever, ou même de regarder qui ça pouvait bien être.</p><p>Une main se posa sur son épaule. Et ça lui prit encore quelques minutes avant de se retourner pour regarder la personne qui venait le déranger.</p><p>La dernière lui se trouvait Karadoc, et lui c’est Perceval qu’il regardait tristement et pas la pierre.</p><p>-Venez je vais vous aidez à retourner dans votre chambre Perceval.</p><p>Perceval se laissa faire. Karadoc lui prit la main pour le remettre debout, et après il le  guida à sa chambre.</p><p>-Vous savez Perceval, je suis sûr que où que le Roi Arthur soit il continue de vous aimer.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Il est court, mais j’ai sept autres os Fink est prêt à être posté. Et d’autres en préparation. J’espère que ça vous a plu ! À bientôt ! ^^</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. La jalousie de Perceval</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Résumé: Perceval est jaloux, et c’est Bohort qui l’aide à aller mieux.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>La réunion de la table ronde venait de finir, et quelques choses de bizarre était en trains de se passer. </p><p>-Bah, seigneur Perceval, vous allez bien ?</p><p>Demanda le roi qui était en trains de se lever de sa chaise.</p><p>-Oui tout va bien sire. Bonne journée.</p><p>Dit t’il tout en continuant de sortir de la pièce. Ce qui était bizarre. Personne n’était encore sorti. Pas qu’il n’en ai pas le droit. Mais d’habitude il restait toujours un peut avec Arthur quand les réunions de la table ronde étaient fini.</p><p>Déjà qu’il n’avait fait aucun commentaire pendant tout le temps de la réunion. Mais en plus se matin il avait décliné une invitation à déjeuner avec le roi. Arthur ne comprenait pas se qui prenait à son chevalier.</p><p>Karadoc et Perceval était à la taverne. Mais l’ambiance n’était pas au beau fixe. Pour une fois Karadoc n’y était pour rien, c’est Perceval. Il ne parle pas et quand on lui pose des questions il répond juste le strict minimum. </p><p>-Mais qu’est-ce que vous avez ?</p><p>Demanda Karadoc qui commençait à en avoir marre des agissements de son ami.</p><p>-Mais rien du tout !</p><p>Répondu Perceval sur le même ton.</p><p>-Vous tirez la gueule depuis se matin, et maintenant vous ne faites même pas la conversation avec moi !</p><p>Karadoc commençait à vraiment s’énerver.</p><p>-Bon puisque c’est comme ça, je me casse !</p><p>Et Perceval se leva et prit le chemin de Kaamelott.</p><p>Pourquoi Karadoc l’énervait autant ? Il pouvait bien ne pas être bien pour une fois. Surtout qu’il avait de quoi, mais il ne pouvait pas le dire à son ami. Pourtant il avait vraiment envie d’en parler à quelqu’un. Mais ça lui était interdit.</p><p>Une fois arrivé à Kaamelott il décida d’aller faire un tour dans les jardins.</p><p>Le calme lui faisait du bien. Depuis qu’il avait appris ça, il était énervé et triste en même temps. Et il détestait ressentir ça.</p><p>Au bout d’un moment il croisa Bohort. Perceval essaya de faire genre qu’il ne l’avait pas vu, mais ça n’a pas marché. Bohort lui fit des grands signes, comme pour lui dire de venir.</p><p>Perceval se dit que de toutes les personnes de Kaamelott Bohort était bien celui que ça le dérangeait le moins de voir. Il était incapable d’être méchant, il était constamment à l’écoute de tout le monde, et là tout de suite c’était ce dont Perceval avait besoin.</p><p>-Bonjour seigneur Perceval ! Comment aller vous en cette belle journée ?</p><p>Demanda Bohort dans un ton qui transpirait le bonheur.</p><p>-Ça va pas si bien que ça. </p><p>Perceval s’assit à côté de Bohort dans l’herbe.</p><p>-C’est vrai que vous n’aviez pas l’air dans votre assiette pendant la réunion se matin. Qu’est ce qu’il se passe pour vous mettre aussi mal ?</p><p>Perceval hésitait, il n’avait pas le droit d’en parler. Mais en même temps, là tout de suite il avait besoin de se confier.<br/>Alors il prit la décision d’en dire un peu mais pas trop, comme ça on pourrait rien lui reprocher.</p><p>-Il y a quelqu’un dont je suis amoureux. Et c’est réciproque, mais pour l’instant on peut pas être ensemble.. Et se matin j’ai appris que cette personne avait passé la nuit avec quelqu’un.. </p><p>Perceval c’était allongé et regardait le ciel. Les larmes lui montait aux yeux mais il décida de tout faire pour pas qu’elles ne coulent.</p><p>-Ho, je suis désolé. J’ai toujours trouvé l’amour magnifique mais c’est vrai que des fois il fait mal. Pourquoi vous ne pouvez pas être ensemble ?</p><p>Perceval le regarda dans les yeux. Il ne l’avait même pas dit à Karadoc. Mais il avait l’impression qu’il pouvait faire confiance à Bohort.</p><p>-Il faut me promettre que vous le direz à personne.</p><p>Bohort portait maintenant un regard solennel. </p><p>-C’est promis. Je suis fort pour garder des secrets.</p><p>Perceval regarda partout autour d’eux pour être sûr qu’aucune oreille indiscrète ne passait par là.</p><p>-C’est un homme.</p><p>Perceval avait fermé les yeux en le disant.</p><p>-Mais vous pouvez vous voir en secret non ?</p><p>Bohort n’avait pas du tout l’air dégoûté.</p><p>-Il y a un autre problème en faite..</p><p>Perceval ouvrit les yeux et regarda Bohort, ce dernier avait l’air intrigué.</p><p>-Cet homme, c’est le roi..</p><p>Puis il referma les yeux en soupirant.</p><p>Un ange passa. Les minutes de silence commençaient à être longues, et pile quand Perceval allait re prendre la parole Bohort le devança.</p><p>-C’est vrai que ça devient plutôt compliqué.. Je ne le répèterais pas promis ! Mais vous êtes sûr que le roi à passé la nuit avec quelqu’un ? Enfin je veux dire comment vous pouvez en être sûr ?</p><p>Soupire.</p><p>-Il y a des rumeurs comme quoi on aurait vu Dame Mevanwi sortir de la chambre du roi, et puisque la reine n’est pas là c’est très probable.</p><p>Bohort sentait la tristesse dans la voix de Perceval.</p><p>-Et vous aviez convenu de quoi ensemble ? Vous en aviez parlé non ? Si vous savez que c’est réciproque..</p><p>Perceval ouvrit enfin les yeux et Bohort vu les larmes qui menaçait de couler.</p><p>-Oui, il a dit qu’il cherchait une solution. On se voit des fois, juste tout les deux.. Je m’en fout qu’il continue à voir ses maîtresses habituelles, je peux rien y faire, elles étaient là avant moi. Mais de savoir qu’il en a une nouvelle ça me fait vraiment mal..</p><p>Perceval fit un petit sourire triste.</p><p>-Alors c’est un connard ! </p><p>C’est la première fois que Perceval entendait Bohort prononcé un gros mot.</p><p>-Je suis désolé, mais vous méritez beaucoup mieux ! Déjà, quand on est amoureux on arrêt d’aller voir ailleurs. Mais si en plus il va en voir une nouvelle, c’est vraiment un manque de respect ! Il ne vois mérite pas seigneur Perceval !</p><p>Bohort était énervé. On ne rigole pas avec des choses comme l’amour. Et si en plus ça faisait souffrir son ami, là il était vraiment hors de lui.</p><p>-De toute façon c’était qu’une illusoire de penser qu’on pourrait être ensemble..</p><p>Bohort le regarda bizarrement, essayant de comprendre.</p><p>-Une illusion ?</p><p>Demanda t’il.</p><p>-Oui ça..</p><p>Bohort se coucha sur l’herbe à côté de Perceval qui ne c’était toujours pas rassit.</p><p>-Vous savez le pire ? C’est que j’arrive pas à être énervé contre lui.. Je suis énervé contre moi..</p><p>Perceval tourna la tête sur le côté et Bohort fit de même, ils étaient en trains de se regarder.</p><p>-Ça m’arrive souvent.. Mais vous savez quoi ? J’ai trouvé une technique !</p><p>Bohort se leva d’un coup et tendit sa main à Perceval pour qu’il fasse de même, chose que Perceval fut.</p><p>-Il faut crier ! Tout se qu’il vous passe par la tête ! Ça libère !</p><p>Perceval n’avait jamais vu son ami comme ça, il avait l’air comme mis sur pille.</p><p>-Regardez je commence ! C’EST UN CONNARD ! À vous !</p><p>Puis il se tourna vers Perceval, attendant qu’il fasse la même chose.</p><p>-C’EST UN CONNARD !</p><p>Il avait crié moins fort, mais c’était déjà ça.</p><p>-Encore !</p><p>-C’EST UN CONNARD !</p><p>-Encore !</p><p>-C’EST UN CONNARD !</p><p>Et ça continua comme ça pendant de longues minutes, Perceval avait fini par crier des choses qui ne voulaient rien dire. Mais ça lui faisait du bien, ça le défoulait. Mais c’est pas pour autant qu’il détestait le roi, chose qu’il se garda bien de dire à Bohort.</p><p>-Je vous dérange ?</p><p>Les deux compères sursautèrent et se tournèrent vers la voix, bien qu’il savait sans même regarder à qui elle appartenait.</p><p>-Pour tout vous dire, sire, nous étions effectivement occupés.</p><p>Là, Perceval était impressionné. Bohort tenait tête au roi, il ne savait pas son amitié avec Bohort aussi grande.</p><p>-Oui et moi je dois parler au seigneur Perceval, alors vous pouvez aller faire un tour !</p><p>Le roi avait plutôt l’air énervé. Et Perceval bien qu’il devrait détester le roi, avait envie de le consoler là tout de suite. </p><p>-J’étais là avant vous sire..</p><p>-Et bien j’aime pas faire ça, mais vous ne me laissé pas le choix. C’est un ordre Bohort, laissé nous le seigneur Perceval et moi seul.</p><p>Arthur avait prit un ton sévère. Bohort ne voulait pas laisser son ami seul avec la raison de son chagrin mais il n’avait pas le choix. Alors il lança un dernier regard désolé à Perceval et s’en alla.</p><p>Arthur attendu qu’il soit en dehors de vu et surtout d’entente avant de prendre la parole. Mais il n’avait pas attendu aussi longtemps pour se rapprocher de son chevalier et de lui effleurer la main.</p><p>-Vous allez bien ? Vous étiez bizarre aujourd’hui et je vous trouve en trains de crier avec Bohort..</p><p>Perceval baissa les yeux, il n’avait aucune envie d’un contacte visuel.</p><p>-Bohort essayait juste de me remonter le morale..</p><p>Arthur lui prit les mains, Perceval trouvait ça bizarre, il n’était pas sensé faire se genre de gestes dans un endroit public, et les jardins de Kaamelott était un endroit public.</p><p>-Et pourquoi vous n’êtes pas venu vers moi pour vous remonter le moral ?</p><p>Demanda le roi avec un petite tristesse cachée.</p><p>-Par ce que c’est votre faute si je suis comme ça..</p><p>Perceval le chuchota comme si le dire serait manqué de respect au roi.</p><p>-Mais qu’est-ce que j’ai fais ?</p><p>Demanda le roi cette fois si la tristesse n’était pas caché.</p><p>-Vous savez je sais que vous continuez de voir vos maîtresses et ça je fais avec, j’ai pas vraiment le droit de dire quelque chose, mais vous pourriez au moins ne pas en prendre une de plus..</p><p>Si Perceval aurait levé la tête vers Arthur il aurait vu le regard étonné de se dernier.</p><p>-Je ne suis pas sûr de comprendre..</p><p>Perceval lâcha un soupire.</p><p>-Cette nuit on a vu Dame Mevanwi sortir de votre chambre..</p><p>Arthur lâcha un petit rire.</p><p>-Qu’est ce qu’il y a de si drôle ?</p><p>Perceval était blessé. Arthur le remarqua et serra plus fort les mains de son chevalier.</p><p>-Il y avait aussi Karadoc dans ma chambre, Dame Mevanwi est juste venu chercher son mari, son mari qui était venu me réveiller en pleine nuit pour me parler enfin plus se plaindre du nouveau rangement des cuisines..</p><p>Perceval regarda enfin Arthur dans les yeux cherchant une once de mensonge, qu’il ne trouva pas.</p><p>-Vous n’avez pas couché avec elle alors ?</p><p>Arthur lui sourie.</p><p>-Ni avec elle ni avec personne, depuis que nous nous sommes avoué nos sentiments..</p><p>Perceval lui fit un regard désolé, et Arthur l’amena dans une étreinte, à la quelle Perceval répondu avec plaisir.</p><p>-Et d’ailleurs si vous m’aviez de vous parler aujourd’hui, j’aurais pu vous dire que nous pouvions enfin être ensemble officiellement !</p><p>Perceval le regarda choqué.</p><p>-Comment ?</p><p>Arthur lui fit un grand sourire.</p><p>-Je vais tout vous expliquez mais d’abord laissez moi profiter.</p><p>Et puis Arthur lui fit un baisé, baisé que Arthur appelait "baisé Romain".</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. L’âme sœur du roi</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Résumé: Merlin après encore une connerie permis de savoir qui était son âme sœur.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>C’était la panique à Kaamelott. Merlin avait encore fait une bourde, mais pour une fois il était pas le seul fautif. Et son acolyte de connerie était nul autre que la Dame du Lac.</p><p>Laissez moi vous expliquez. Il y a de ça deux heure la Dame du Lac était apparu à Merlin. Chose déjà assez anormal. Elle s’en était étonnée, et après plusieurs essai pour apparaître à Arthur et pas à Merlin, qui avait tous échoués, elle lui avait demandé de l’aide. Merlin avait mal pris le faite qu’elle préfère qu’il ne la voit pas et ils c’étaient disputé.</p><p>Ils c’étaient tellement énervé que les pouvoir de la Dame du Lac qu’elle a grâce aux Dieux et les pouvoir certes très secondaires de Merlin c’étaient mélangé, et ce mélange avait lancé un sort sur le pays entière. </p><p>Le sort faisait en sorte qu’on puisse savoir qui était son âme sœur. Sur la moitié des habitants de France était apparu une croix sur une partie du corps au hasard. Et ces personnes ont la possibilité de découvrir qui est leur âme sœur. Ils leur suffisent juste de la toucher et là il y aurait une réaction avec la croix. On n’en sait pas beaucoup plus.</p><p>Enfaite ni Merlin ni la Dame du Lac, qui soit dit en passant arrivait enfin à apparaître à Arthur, n’en savait plus. </p><p>Mais alors vous allez me demander pourquoi c’est la panique ? C’est simple, même si les deux imbéciles n’avait pas pu en dire beaucoup plus sur le sort, ils étaient sûr d’une chose, le sort ne fera bientôt plus effet. Et encore une fois il ne savait pas exactement le temps que ça durait. </p><p>Alors vous comprenez bien que tout le monde veut trouver son âme sœur avant que ça sois fini. Ce qui fait que plus rien ne va bien à Kaamelott.</p><p>C’est en urgence que Arthur organisa une réunion de la table ronde.</p><p>-Ma femme est mon âme sœur..</p><p>Léodagan avait prononcé cette phrase pendant qu’ils étaient tous en trains de s’asseoir. Il avait l’air à peu près heureux.</p><p>-Vous avez de la chance, moi je ne peux pas savoir si ma femme est mon âme sœur. Elle est bien trop loin..</p><p>Lui répondu Bohort. Plusieurs regards exaspérés lui furent lancé.</p><p>-Moi, ma femme n’est pas mon âme sœur.. Elle a aussi une croix.</p><p>Karadoc n’avait lui, pas du tout l’air triste.</p><p>-D’accord ! Du calme, il faut qu’on trouve une solution. Parce que là toutes les personnes de Kaamelott touchent chaque personne qu’ils croisent, et on peut pas continuer comme ça. Si il y a une attaque surprise on est mort.</p><p>Tout le monde c’était arrêté de parler pour écouter Arthur.</p><p>-D’après moi, c’est pareil dans tout les royaumes, donc les attaques surprises, on s’en balance !</p><p>Cria presque Karadoc.</p><p>-Et puis, sire, vous ne voulez pas trouver votre âme sœur pendant que vous le pouvez ? Enfin sauf si la reine est votre âme sœur ?</p><p>Demanda Bohort, plutôt gêné d’avoir osé poser cette question.</p><p>Arthur soupira. </p><p>-Non bien sûr que ce n’est pas elle. Et puis je ne suis pas sûr que ça ne sois une bonne idée que je trouve mon âme sœur.</p><p>Continua t’il sur le même ton.</p><p>-Mais sire, l’amour ne peut pas faire de mal..</p><p>Essaya de le persuader Bohort.</p><p>-Bon, vous si vous voulez pas savoir, c’est votre problème. Mais moi, j’aimerais tenter ma chance. Alors est ce que on peut y aller ?</p><p>Demanda Karadoc déjà près à se lever.</p><p>Il eu un nouveau soupire de Arthur.</p><p>-Faite comme vous voulez, moi je reste là jusqu’à que ça sois fini.</p><p>Fini t’il.</p><p>La pièce se vida bien vite. Il fini par rester, Arthur, Perceval, Léodagan, Yvain et Gauvain.</p><p>-Sire ? Je peux rester avec vous ? J’aime pas être toucher par tout le monde.. Je ne vous énerverai pas, promis.</p><p>Supplia presque Perceval.</p><p>-Ouais, Gauvain et moi aussi ! Nous on sait déjà qui est notre âme sœur et c’est trop stylé !</p><p>Et puis avec Gauvain ils firent leur truc habituelle avec leur main et les bruits bizarres.</p><p>-Ah oui ? Et vous n’avez pas pris la peine de me le dire ?</p><p>Demanda Léodagan à son fils.</p><p>-Bah, oui, là, je vous le dit.</p><p>Rajouta Yvain en levant les yeux au ciel.</p><p>-Alors sire ? On peut rester ?</p><p>Demanda Perceval qui n’avait toujours pas eu de réponse.</p><p>-Oui, vous pouvez. Mais vous, vous voulez pas savoir qui est votre âme sœur ?</p><p>Demanda le roi à son chevalier.</p><p>-Oui mais vous auriez pu me le dire avant ! Et vous m’avez toujours pas dit qui c’est !</p><p>Cria presque Léodagan à son fils.</p><p>-Bah, ça me parait plutôt évident.</p><p>Répondu Yvain tout en re levant les yeux au ciel.</p><p>-Vous savez moi, ça sera pas la personne que je veux. Donc je m’en fiche bien de savoir qui c’est.</p><p>Répondu Perceval au roi, les deux conversations se croisait mais personne ne voulait en arrêter une.</p><p>-Comment ça, évident ? C’est pas comme si je vous avait aperçu avec une quelconque femme ces derniers temps. Non même à y penser, jamais !</p><p>Cette conversation avait l’air de commencer à énerver Léodagan.</p><p>Yvain leva les yeux au ciel encore une fois et soupira. Puis tout en ignorant son père alla s’assoir plus près de Gauvain. Si près qu’ils se touchaient même.</p><p>-Et comment vous pouvez être sûr que la personne que vous aimez n’est pas votre âme sœur ?</p><p>Continua Arthur, il était concentré sur sa conversation avec Perceval. Même si la conversation qui se passait en même temps l’agaçait un peu.</p><p>-Parce que les dieux ne m’aurait pas mis avec cette personne, sire.</p><p>Perceval avait l’air résigné. Ça fit mal à Arthur.</p><p>-Bon, comme vous voulez. Vous pouvez rester.</p><p>Perceval lui sourit et sans même sans rendre compte Arthur fit de même.</p><p>-Non mais vous allez me répondre ?! Je suis votre père quand même !</p><p>Cria Léodagan, cette fois si il y allait pas de main morte pour engueuler son fils.</p><p>-C’est Gauvain, c’est plutôt visible.</p><p>C’est Arthur qui avait fini par lui répondre. Il en avait marre de l’entendre crier à tord et à travers.</p><p>-Gauvain, Gauvain ? Genre votre neveu ?</p><p>Demanda t’il. Le choque l’avait clamé d’un coup.</p><p>-Bah oui, vous en connaissez d’autre ? </p><p>Continua le roi.</p><p>-Non mais ! Vous êtes ensemble ?!</p><p>Et voilà qu’il re criait.</p><p>Comme seule réponse il eu son fils qui levait les yeux au ciel. Et Yvain re commença sa discussion avec Gauvain.</p><p>-Je vais chercher ta mère !</p><p>Puis il partit en courant.</p><p>-Mon oncle ? Notre relation ne vous dérange pas ? </p><p>Demanda Gauvain qui n’avait parlé à personne d’autre qu’à Yvain jusqu’à maintenant.</p><p>-Pas le moins du monde. </p><p>Lui répondu son oncle avec un grand sourie encouragent. <br/>Il s’avait que Léodagan et Dame Séli n’étaient pas homophobe, mais ils espéraient pouvoir être grand parents un jour, et là c’était plutôt mal parti.</p><p>-Et vous sire, pourquoi vous ne voulez pas trouver votre âme sœur ?</p><p>Demanda Perceval curieux.</p><p>-En faite c’est la même chose que vous. Ça ne saura pas la personne que je veux, alors je préfère ne pas savoir..</p><p>Expliqua le roi en baissant la tête. Perceval allait recommencer à parler mais des coups à la porte les arrêta.</p><p>-C’est qui ?</p><p>Cria le roi pour qu’on l’entende de l’autre côté de la porte.</p><p>-Angaharad monsieur, si monsieur veut bien se donner la peine de m’ouvrir je suis venu voir Perceval.</p><p>Cria t’elle, elle aussi.</p><p>Arthur regarda Perceval, et il vit celui ci secouer la tête dans un grand non.</p><p>-Il est partit il y a quelque minute ! </p><p>Angaharad ne prit même pas le temps de répondre, on entendu juste des pas s’éloigner.</p><p>Puis quelques minutes plus tard alors que le roi et son chevalier était en pleine conversation tout comme Yvain et Gauvain, la porte s’ouvrît à la hâte.</p><p>-Vous m’aurez tout fait vous !</p><p>Cria Dame Séli à peine rentré, dans la direction de son fils. Léodagan était juste derrière elle et avait l’air totalement d’accord.</p><p>Arthur soupira, et ça recommençait.</p><p>Yvain prit le partie de ne pas répondre à sa mère ni même regarder dans la direction de ses parents. Il continua sa discussion avec Gauvain. Discussion que personne d’autre qu’eux n’entendait, ils chuchotaient, on pouvait juste voir l’un des deux rire des fois. Ils étaient presque collé l’un à l’autre maintenant.</p><p>-Autant votre sœur, on avait abandonné l’idée qu’elle nous fasse des petits enfants, mais vous je m’étais dis que peut-être vous trouvé quelqu’un qui passerait au dessus de votre stupidité et voudrait bien engendrer une descendance avec vous ! Encore une fois je me suis trompé !</p><p>Aucun des deux ne réagit, et Arthur se demanda comment ils faisaient pour rester aussi calme.</p><p>-Merlin n’a pu s’empêcher d’encore faire une connerie ! En dirait qu’il aime me faire chiez celui là !</p><p>Arthur se retient de dire que c’était autant la faute à la Dame du lac qu’à Merlin, c’était pas le moment.</p><p>-Enfaite, nous étions déjà ensemble avant ça, ça nous a juste confirmé que nous étions fait l’un pour l’autre.</p><p>Yvain avait pris la peine de tourner la tête dans la direction de sa mère pour lui répondre. Mais se fut bref, il était de nouveau yeux dans les yeux avec Gauvain.</p><p>-Et on peut savoir pourquoi vous êtes obligé de vous coller l’un à l’autre comme ça ?</p><p>Demanda Léodagan, avec sa femme il s’était dirigé de l’autre côté de la table ronde pour pouvoir mieux voir leur fils et son copain.</p><p>-Ça fait du bien, ça l’était déjà avant, mais depuis que la croix est apparu c’est encore mieux. </p><p>Cette fois si il avait même pas prit la peine de tourner la tête.</p><p>Léodagan et Dame Séli se regardèrent. Ce fut cette seconde qui amorça un geste pour se rapprocher de son mari. Elle les avait juste fait s’assoir les deux et avait mis sa main sur la sienne. Et c’est vrai que d’un coup une vague de bonheur les traversa les deux.</p><p>Arthur soupira, ils avait l’air de s’être calmé. Et il comprenait comment faisait son beau frère et son amant pour rester calme. Pendant une seconde il se dit que lui aussi il voulait ressentir cette sensation avec la personne qu’il aimait, mais se reprit bien vite.</p><p>Pendant quelques minutes flotta un silence confortable, puis Yvain prit la parole. Maintenant que ça c’était calmé il pouvait bien faire la discussion.</p><p>-Alors elles sont où vos croix vous ? Moi sur la hanche gauche ! Enfin je crois que c’est gauche..</p><p>Puis il partit dans une profonde réflexion aidé par Gauvain. </p><p>Comme seule réponse Léodagan leva la main gauche, ou on pouvait y voir une petite croix noire.</p><p>-Moi, c’est sur la gauche de mon coup.</p><p>Répondu Arthur pour faire la discussion.</p><p>-Et vous Perceval ?</p><p>Demanda Dame Séli, pas qu’elle en ai quelque chose à faire, mais elle n’aimait pas plus le silence que ça. </p><p>Arthur se dit que le contact avec son mari l’attendrissait, et il espérait que ça ça ne partirait pas à la fin du sort.</p><p>-J’en ai pas eu. </p><p>Dit t’il simplement, normalement.</p><p>-Non vraiment ? Vous êtes sûr ?</p><p>Demanda le roi.</p><p>-Bah oui, j’en ai pas vu, pourtant j’ai bien regardé, ça doit être mon âme sœur qui en a une..</p><p>Répondu il en haussant les épaules.</p><p>Arthur c’était levé de la chaise sur la quelle il avait fini par s’assoir, et c’était dirigé vers Perceval, qui n’était pas loin de lui.</p><p>-Mais vous avez pas pu regarder dans votre nuque, laissez moi voir.</p><p>Lui proposa le roi. Perceval hocha la tête comme réponse. <br/>Arthur posa sa main sur le nuque de Perceval, et arrêta tout mouvement.</p><p>Il avait jamais ressenti de sensation aussi bonne. Une joie soudaine et incroyable l’inonda.</p><p>-Alors ?</p><p>Demanda Perceval, lui ne pouvait pas savoir ce que Arthur venait de découvrir. Tant que Arthur ne lui en faisait pas part il pourrait pas ressentir l’incroyable sensation.</p><p>Dame Séli lâcha un petit rire, visiblement elle était la seule à avoir compris la situation. Et lança un demi sourire à Arthur, se voulant réconfortant et encouragent.</p><p>-Non.. Aucune trace, et je peux en être sûr.</p><p>Le monde avait l’air d’avoir disparu autour de Arthur, il ne restait que lui et Perceval. D’ailleurs se dernier se tourna vers lui.</p><p>-Comment ça ?</p><p>Demanda le chevalier habillé de bleu. Puisque la réunion avait été improvisée personne n’était en armure. Ce qui arrangeait tout le monde.</p><p>-Je sais que vous ne vouliez pas savoir qui était votre âme sœur, mais j’ai l’impression de pas pouvoir me retenir de vous le dire. Je suis votre âme sœur Perceval..</p><p>-Ah bah, au moins là c’est sûr qu’on aura pas de petits enfants.</p><p>Lança Léodagan, mais personne ne l’avait écouté et sûrement pas entendu.</p><p>Perceval se leva pour se mettre face à face avec Arthur. Il avait posé une main contre la poitrine de Arthur, et il compris de quoi parlait Yvain plus tôt.</p><p>Petit à petit un grand sourire se dessina sur son visage, il ne pouvait pas l’arrêter et ne voulait pas.</p><p>Il se jeta dans les bras de Arthur. Celui ci répondu à son étreinte, heureux d’avoir l’homme qu’il aime dans ses bras.</p><p>-Pour finir, les dieux ont été gentils !</p><p>Cette phrase fit sourire Arthur, et à travers le lien Perceval le ressenti, et si c’était possible il sourit encore plus.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>J’adore les fanfictions soulmate, et en plus ça m’a permis de pouvoir mettre d’autres couples que je ship dans Kaamelott. ^^</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Filtre d’amour</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Résumé: Quand c’est pas Merlin qui fait une connerie, c’est Lancelot.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Merlin venait de finir la confection d’un filtre d’amour, enfin pas un filtre d’amour comme les autres. Celui ci il était spécial. <br/>D’ailleurs voilà que la personne qui l’avait commandé venait la chercher.</p><p>-Alors, Merlin c’est fini ?</p><p>Demanda le seigneur Lancelot.</p><p>Merlin lui tendit la fiole en lui répondant que oui.</p><p>Quand Lancelot essaya de l’attraper Merlin l’a ramena vers lui.</p><p>-D’abord mes cinquante pièces d’or.</p><p>Pièces qui furent vite tendu par Lancelot.</p><p>-Mais rappeler vous, cette potion ne rend pas la personne qui l’a boit amoureuse de vous, mais, fait en sorte que la personne qui l’a boit finnisse par avouer son amour à la personne qu’elle aime vraiment. Enfin d’abord cette personne va commencer par essayer de tout faire pour que la personne qu’elle aime l’aime aussi, sauf problème.</p><p>Merlin l’avait dit d’une traite, ce qui fait que maintenant il était essoufflé.</p><p>Lancelot ne prêta guère attention au deux derniers mots.</p><p>-Oui, c’est exactement se qu’il me faut, elle va enfin avouer qu’elle m’aime. Et personne n’y pourra plus rien !</p><p>Et il partit d’un air espiègle.</p><p>Le plan de Lancelot était simple, il allait mettre la potion dans le verre de la reine avant que tout le monde arrive dans la salle à manger. C’était simple tous les soir elle mangeait avec le roi et sa famille. Toujours à la même place.</p><p>D’ailleurs il venait de verser la potion dans le verre, il y avait plus qu’à attendre la fin du dîner.</p><p>Se soir là quand tout le monde s’asseyait à sa place habituelle, Guenièvre posa une question à Arthur.</p><p>-Pourquoi c’est toujours vous qui vous asseyez en bout de table ?<br/>Demanda t’elle juste avant qu’Arthur s’assoie</p><p>-Parce que je suis le roi.<br/>Répondu il </p><p>Mais avant qu’il puisse s’assoir Guenièvre argumenta.</p><p>-Et moi la reine.</p><p>Elle le fixait d’un air de défi.</p><p>-Bon puisque que vous voulez ma place et que vous n’allez pas me lâcher, prenez là.</p><p>Arthur échangea de place avec la reine. Le reste du repas se passa sans encombre et Guenièvre fut fière pendant tout celui ci.</p><p>Une fois le dîner fini Arthur, Guenièvre, Léodagan et Dame Séli sortirent de la salle à manger et tombèrent tout de suite sur Lancelot.</p><p>-Lancelot ? Qu’est ce que vous foutez là ?</p><p>Personne ne su si la question venait d’Arthur ou de Léodagan. </p><p>-Bah, j’étais venu voir si voir si votre dîner c’était bien passé.. Alors ma reine, bien mangé ? </p><p>Lancelot abordait un grand sourire tout en regardant Guenièvre. </p><p>-Oui comme d’habitude.</p><p>Répondu elle avant de continuer son chemin vers sa chambre. Bien vite suivie par les autres.</p><p>Plus tard quand la reine et le roi était tranquillement dans leur lit Arthur n’arrêtait pas de se retourner.</p><p>-Bon qu’est ce qui se passe encore ?</p><p>Demanda la reine exaspérée par tout se raffut.</p><p>-Ça fait longtemps que je n’es pas vu Perceval, je me demande si il va bien..</p><p>-Bah, vous l’avez vu ce matin. Vous aviez une réunion de la table ronde. Il n’était pas là ?</p><p>Arthur se retourna vers elle, pour la regarder.</p><p>-Bah, si. Mais il se passe beaucoup de chose en une après-midi. </p><p>Il avait presque l’air d’un enfant qui avait peur parce que ses parents étaient en retard de quelques minutes.</p><p>-Vous rigolez ? Des fois vous me voyez pas de la journée ! Et c’est pas pour autant que vous vous inquiétez ! Et puis il y a pleins de gens que vous avez pas vu depuis autant de temps que le seigneur Perceval ! Et Lancelot et le seigneur Karadoc ! Vous vous inquiétez pas pour eux ?</p><p>Ce n’était pas la première fois que Guenièvre ne comprenait pas son mari, mais c’était la première fois que c’était autant tiré par les cheveux.</p><p>-Mais c’est pas pareil !</p><p>Tout en répondant à sa femme, Arthur c’était levé et commençait à marcher vers la porte de leur chambre.</p><p>-Mais vous allez où encore ?</p><p>Demanda la reine qui commençait à s’inquiéter légèrement pour son mari et pour Perceval aussi. Si Arthur était autant inquiet c’est qu’il devait bien y avoir une raison.</p><p>-Je vais voir Perceval. Je dois m’assurer qu’il va bien !</p><p>Crie t’il tout en partant en courant.</p><p>-Bah, j’aimerais bien que quelqu’un s’inquiète comme ça pour moi..</p><p>Cette phrase ne fut entendu que par les murs de la chambre royal.</p><p>Le silence ne dura que quelques secondes aux oreilles de Guenièvre, puisque des coups résonnaient à sa porte dans les quinze secondes après le départ du roi.</p><p>Elle alla ouvrir, prête à répondre que le roi était occupé ailleurs. Mais à peine avait elle commencé sa phrase qu’elle fut arrêtée.</p><p>-C’est vous que je venais voir ma reine.</p><p>Lui dit Lancelot dans un sourire.</p><p>-Et que puis-je pour vous ?</p><p>-Il me semble que quand nous nous sommes croisé dans les couloirs tout à l’heure vous vouliez me parler.</p><p>Lui expliqua t’il tout en se rapprochant d’elle. La reine, elle fit un pas en arrière inconsciemment.</p><p>-Désolée seigneur Lancelot mais vous devez vous trompez. Je vous souhaite une bonne nuit.</p><p>Et elle ferma la porte tout en lui souriant.</p><p>Pas loin de là, le roi Arthur se pressait dans les couloirs pour atteindre une chambre où il n’était pas souvent allé, même si c’était pas l’envie qui lui manquait.</p><p>Une fois arrivé devant celle ci, il ne perdu pas une minute et frappa tout de suite.<br/>Il fallut quelque instant avant que le chevalier habillé de bleu vienne lui ouvrir.</p><p>-Sire ? Mais qu’est ce que vous faites là à cette heure ? Il y a un problème ?</p><p>Se pressa de demander Perceval, et Arthur ne pu s’empêcher de se dire que l’expression de Perceval inquiet était vraiment trop mignon.</p><p>-Non aucun, je venais juste voir si tout allait bien. </p><p>Rien qu’en voyant Perceval, Arthur se sentait soulagé comme si tout allait mieux dans sa vie d’un coup.</p><p>-Bah oui, tout va bien pour moi sire !</p><p>Répondu Perceval dans un rire amusé.</p><p>-Dite, vous voulez bien que je dorme avec vous cette nuit ? </p><p>Demanda le roi avec espoir.</p><p>-Oui bien sûr, sire ! Mais pourquoi ? Je devrais m’inquiéter pour quelque chose ?</p><p>L’expression de Perceval était redevenu inquiète.</p><p>-Non vraiment pas. Je voudrais juste veiller sur vous. Si vous êtes d’accord. Je tiens beaucoup à vous Perceval.</p><p>Le dit Perceval se mit à rougir. Et ouvrir grand sa porte pour laisser passer son roi dans sa chambre.<br/>Ça lui fit bizarre au début de voir Arthur, son roi dans sa chambre. </p><p>Il fini bien vite par si habitué. Il était les deux dans son lit. Perceval était sur le dos et regardait le plafond et Arthur était sur le côté et regardait Perceval.</p><p>-Vous savez sire, moi aussi je tiens beaucoup à vous.</p><p>Tout en le disant il rougissait. Il n’osait pas regarder la réaction d’Arthur alors il ferma les yeux. Bien dommage, autrement il aurait pu voir le plus grand sourire que Arthur n’ai jamais eu sur son visage de sa vie.</p><p>Le lendemain matin Perceval se réveilla et tomba nez à nez avec Arthur qui le regardait.</p><p>-Bonjour sire ! Bien dormi ?</p><p>Demanda t’il en s’étirant. Il essayait de ne pas trop penser au faite qu’Arthur le regardait dormir.</p><p>-Très bien et vous Perceval ?</p><p>Se que Arthur ne disait pas c’est qu’il n’avait presque pas dormi, il avait passé le plus clair de sa nuit à réfléchir à un plan. </p><p>Il s’était rendu compte qu’il ne pouvait plus cacher ses sentiments pour Perceval. Ça faisait longtemps qu’il était au courant de ses sentiments, mais il c’était dit que c’était mieux de les cacher. Mais là c’était différent il ne voulait plus les cacher, il voulait tenter sa chance. Après tout il avait lui aussi le droit d’être heureux. <br/>Et pour ça il voulait avoir Perceval à ses côtés.</p><p>-Je me disais que nous pouvions petit déjeuner ensemble. Sauf si vous aviez quelque chose de prévu avec le seigneur Karadoc ?</p><p>Arthur savait qu’il allait souvent petit déjeuner ensemble à la taverne. Et même si il mourrait d’envie de passer encore plus de temps avec lui, il ne voulait pas l’empêcher de suivre ses plans, si il en avait de prévu.</p><p>-Non je pense que le seigneur Karadoc pourra faire sans moi un matin.</p><p>Arthur espérait plus qu’un matin mais il se tiens bien de lui en faire part.</p><p>Ils étaient en trains de manger dans un silence confortable quand Arthur décida de prendre la parole.</p><p>-Quelque chose de prévu aujourd’hui ?</p><p>Demanda t’il très concentré sur la prochaine réponse de son chevalier.</p><p>-Non, Karadoc est parti en mission tout seul.. Alors rien de prévu ! Et vous sire ?</p><p>-Non rien du tout. Passez la journée avec moi, on pourra aller se promener et en profiter pour parler, ça serait bien non ?</p><p>C’était un mensonge, il avait beaucoup de chose au programme. Mais pour une fois il pouvait bien fuir ses obligations.</p><p>-Oui ! Ça serait génial, sire !</p><p>Perceval portait un grand sourire.</p><p>Le reste du déjeuner se passa dans une ambiance heureuse. Arthur était heureux de pouvoir passer la journée avec l’homme qu’il aime, et Perceval était tout content de passer la journée avec son roi.</p><p>Ils étaient dans les jardins, ils se promenaient côte à côte sous le tunnel de fleurs, qui étaient bien restées blanches.</p><p>-Alors sire, que me vaut l’honneur de passer une journée avec vous ?</p><p>Perceval c’était arrêté pour poser la question au roi. Ils étaient à présent l’un en face de l’autre, éclairé par la lumière qui passait à travers les plantes qui les entourait totalement.</p><p>-C’est moi qui est l’honneur de passer la journée avec vous, Perceval. </p><p>Lui répondu Arthur en le regardant dans les yeux.</p><p>-Comment ça sire ? Vous pourriez passer la journée avec quelqu’un d’autrement plus prestigieux que moi..</p><p>Perceval avait l’impression de brûler sous le regard du roi.</p><p>-Mais c’est avec vous que je veux passer ma journée, Perceval. Et d’ailleurs bien plus que la journée.</p><p>Arthur commençais à se pencher vers Perceval. Mais une voix les interrompu.</p><p>-Eh bah, vous êtes là ! Je viens de passer la matinée à vous chercher ! Il faut que vous venez tout de suite ! On a quelque chose de très important à parler vous et moi !</p><p>C’était sa femme. Et elle ne lui laissa pas le temps de répondre, elle le tira par le bras, et en quelque minutes ils étaient sorti du tunnel magnifique.</p><p>Perceval resta planté là, pendant de longues minutes. Il ne comprenait rien à se qui venait de se passer. Pourquoi le roi était aussi gentil avec lui tout d’un coup, et pourquoi il était en trains de se pencher sur lui ? Qu’est ce qu’il allait faire, qu’est-ce qu’il aurait fait si la reine n’était pas arrivé. </p><p>Guenièvre l’avait ramené dans leur chambre. Et elle avait l’air énervée.</p><p>-Non, mais qu’est-ce qui vous a prit ! Vous êtes parti en pleine nuit et vous n’êtes pas revenu !</p><p>Arthur eu envie de lui répondre que c’était pas la première fois qu’il le faisait. Mais là il était trop concentré sur la pensée de Perceval si proche de lui. Il manquait que quelques centimètre, et leurs bouches aurait été l’une sur l’autre. Mais évidemment quand sa femme avait l’occasion de le faire chier, elle allait pas se retenir.</p><p>-Si jamais, on vous a vu se matin sortir de la chambre du seigneur Perceval, et maintenant l’info circule partout à Kaamelott. Tout le monde se demande se que vous y foutiez ! Des rumeurs circule.. </p><p>Dit elle exaspérée par l’inattention du roi.</p><p>Mais le roi avait beau ne pas l’écouter dès qu’il entendu le nom de son chevalier, Guenièvre avait re gagné toute son attention.</p><p>-Quelle genre de rumeurs ?</p><p>Demanda t’il très intéressé.</p><p>-Que vous n’êtes pas que entièrement intéressé par les femmes. Il y en a d’autre qui vont encore plus loins, et qui disent que vous êtes carrément amoureux du seigneur Perceval..</p><p>Au vu de la tête que tire la reine présentement elle a l’air de trouver cette idée totalement folle.</p><p>Arthur se figea sur place, il en avait rien à foutre que le monde pense ça, il voulait juste le dire à Perceval lui même, et pas qu’il l’entende de la bouche d’une bonniche qui n’aurait rien d’autre à faire que de colporter des rumeurs.</p><p>Alors Arthur se leva brusquement et parti en courant de la chambre, bien décidé à trouver Perceval et à lui avouer son amour tout de suite.</p><p>Perceval était avec Karadoc dans la grande cour, effectivement celui ci avait perdu sa mission et était donc rentré plus tôt. Soudain, toute la cour tourna la tête vers les portes de Kaamelott interloqué. </p><p>Effectivement là au milieu de la cour venait d’arriver le Roi Arthur, totalement essoufflé, suivi de près par la reine qui avait l’air de se demander se qui se passait. D’ailleurs elle essaya d’attraper le bras de son mari, mais en vain, Arthur avait remarqué Perceval et marchait dans sa direction l’air de ne voir que lui.</p><p>-Sire ? Qu’est ce qui se passe ?</p><p>Demanda Perceval une fois que le roi avait atteint sa auteur.</p><p>-Perceval, je ne sais pas si vous avez entendu des rumeurs, mais il fallait que je vous dise quelque chose.</p><p>-Je n’ai entendu aucune rumeur sire.</p><p>Ça soulagea Arthur, et lui donna encore plus de courage pour continuer.</p><p>-Perceval, je suis amoureux de vous. Depuis longtemps maintenant. Et j’aimerais que nous passons notre vie ensemble, bon évidemment je serais toujours marié à ma femme. Mais à par ça il n’y aura que nous !</p><p>Arthur avait pris les mains de Perceval dans les siennes.</p><p>Il n’y avait plus aucun bruit, tout le monde avait entendu la déclaration du roi. Et plus personne ne bougeait, sauf Karadoc qui mangeait un bou de jambon avec son couteau comme si il assistait à un spectacle. Même Perceval ne bougeait pas.</p><p>C’est Gauvain qui passait par là qui fit le premier geste. Il applaudit. Bien vite suivi par Yvain, pas qu’il savait vraiment pourquoi il le faisait. Mais son meilleur ami le faisait alors il le faisait aussi, à point c’est tout. </p><p>Puis tout le monde se mit a applaudir, sauf Guenièvre qui était trop choqué, Karadoc qui était toujours en trains de manger, Arthur et Perceval qui avait toujours les mains l’une dans l’autre et Angaharad, qui était elle aussi là, et ça avait plutôt l’air de l’emmerder, après tout se n’est pas la première fois que le roi l’a faisait chier. </p><p>Perceval fini par reprendre ses esprits.</p><p>-Sire on peut aller parler en privé, j’aime pas quand tout le monde me regarde..</p><p>Demanda Perceval qui était effectivement gêné par tout les regards posé sur lui.</p><p>Alors le roi les fit rentrer et ils allaitent dans une pièce à l’abri des regards.</p><p>-Sire, pour se que vous avez dit, vous êtes sûr de vous ?</p><p>Cette fois ci c’était Perceval qui c’était mis proche d’Arthur. Ce qui ne déplus pas du tout à se dernier.</p><p>-J’en suis sûr.</p><p>Arthur avait un ton sûr de lui.</p><p>-Mais ça va vous posez des problèmes, vous êtes roi. Vous ne pouvez pas être avec un homme. Déjà que la loi dit qu’on ne peut pas être avec un homme tout court quand on est un. </p><p>-J’en ai rien à foutre de la loi. Je veux être avec vous, et si c’est aussi votre cas, je trouverais un moyen pour que ça sois le cas.</p><p>Perceval lui sourit.</p><p>-Sire..</p><p>-Arthur, appelle moi Arthur.</p><p>Le corrigea le Roi.</p><p>-Arthur, moi aussi je t’aime. </p><p>Arthur profita de cette annonce pour embrasser Perceval.</p><p>-Alors j’ai plus cas trouver un moyen pour qu’on passe notre vie ensemble !</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Ça fait quoi d’aimer ?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Résumé: Ça fait quoi d’aimer ?</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Arthur était présentement à table avec deux enfants. Ses enfants. Il avait fini par en avoir, et le plus incroyable c’était  que leur mère c’est Guenièvre. Pas qu’il avait soudain eu un intérêt pour cette dernière, mais il c’était dit qu’il pouvait bien faire un effort pour assurer sa descendance. Bon il fallait pas exagérer ils l’avait fait que deux fois, et les deux fois il eu un enfant. Grâce à rien d’autre qu’une potion de fécondité, faite par Élias et non par Merlin. Autant être sûr.</p><p>Bref, il se retrouvait à table seul, avec sa fille et son fils. Sa femme et ses beau parents étaient retournés en Carmélide pour quelques semaines. Ils avaient décidé qu’il faisait trop froid pour prendre les enfants avec eux. Alors Arthur avait décidé de rester avec eux.</p><p>Sa fille a sept ans et s’appelle Estelle et son fils à six ans et s’appelle Henry. C’est sa femme qui avait choisi les noms, Arthur faisait avec.</p><p>-Père ? Ça fait quoi d’aimer ?</p><p>Demanda sa fille.</p><p>Henry, lui arrêta de manger dans un signe d’intérêt à la conversation prochaine.</p><p>-C’est un sentiment incroyable.</p><p>Arthur ne voulais pas s’étendre là dessus.</p><p>-Et vous avez déjà aimé quelqu’un vous ?</p><p>Demanda son fils d’une petite voix.</p><p>-Oui, une fois.</p><p>-Et c’est mère ?</p><p>Arthur soupira.</p><p>-Non, j’ai beaucoup d’amitié pour votre mère, mais se n’est pas de l’amour.</p><p>-Alors c’est qui ?</p><p>Arthur avait espéré que cette conversation sois fini, mais c’était mal connaître sa fille qui était aussi têtue que lui.</p><p>-Un chevalier.</p><p>-Mais vous ne l’aimez plus ?</p><p>Arthur baisa les yeux.</p><p>-Si, j’arrêterai jamais de l’aimer.</p><p>-Alors on peut le rencontrer ?</p><p>Dieu que cette conversation lui faisait mal.</p><p>-Non ça va pas être possible.</p><p>Au sons de la voix de leur père les enfants suent qu’il ne devait pas continuer dans cette direction.</p><p>-Comment on sait qu’on est amoureux ?</p><p>Arthur regarda ses enfants à tour de rôle.</p><p>-Déjà vous êtes trop jeune pour tomber vraiment amoureux.</p><p>Cette conversation aurait du s’arrêter là, mais le sort s’acharna sur lui, comme pour voir jusqu’à où il pouvait tenir avant de craquer.</p><p>-Mais on peut déjà se préparer.</p><p>Lui expliqua Henry.</p><p>-Mère dit que se n’est jamais trop tôt pour se préparer pour les choses de la vie.</p><p>Compléta sa fille.</p><p>Arthur hésita à dire que sa femme ne ratait jamais une occasion de le faire chier. Mais se retient en se rappelant du bas âge de ses enfants.</p><p>-Vous voyez les papillons ?</p><p>Ses deux enfants hochèrent la tête dans une affirmation.</p><p>-Vous aurez l’impression dans avoir pleins le ventre, vous sourirez tout le temps, même pour aucune raison. Vous serez plus gentils que d’habitude même avec les personnes qui ne le méritent pas. Et..</p><p>Arthur pris une grande inspiration. Ses enfants, eux attendaient la suite avec impatience. </p><p>-Quand j’était avec lui, j’avais l’impression que jamais j’arriverais à être aussi heureux qu’au moment même, puis la fois d’après je l’étais encore plus. Chaque jours je tombais un peu plus amoureux de lui. C’était incroyable, j’avais l’impression de flotter, d’être invincible. </p><p>Il ne s’était même pas rendu compte qui avait arrêté de parler de ses enfants au futur mais de lui au passé.</p><p>-J’aurais tout fait pour lui, même mourir. </p><p>Le sourire qu’il avait pris en se rappelant de son passé disparu pour laisser place à un regard de tristesse intense. Ses enfants ne se rappelait ne jamais avoir vu leur père aussi triste.</p><p>-Et puis des fois se sentiment incroyable, se transforme en la plus grande tristesse que vous pourriez vivre. Là, plus rien ne va. Tout s’effondre, vous avez l’impression de ne plus pouvoir vous tenir debout, ni même vous lever. Vous mangez plus, vous dormez plus. Vous survivez comme vous pouvez. </p><p>Il avait les larmes aux yeux.</p><p>-Mais vous savez quoi ? Je ne regrette pas de l’avoir aimé, je ne regrette aucun moment passé avec lui. Même si je sais que si ça n’avait jamais eu lieux, ça aurait été plus facile. C’est ça l’amour, c’est aimer quelqu’un tout en savant qu’on peut le perdre. Et faire comme si ce n’était pas possible, jusqu’à quand ça se passe. </p><p>Il avait du mal à retenir ses larmes. Mais il devait le faire, garder face devant ses enfants. Et se soir quand ils seront endormis, il ira sur la tombe de Perceval pour lui témoigner son amour éternel.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Le même problème que le beau frère</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Résumé: Arthur et son beau frère ont le même problème. Devoir dire à l’homme qu’ils aiment leurs sentiments. Alors autant s’aider.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ce midi Arthur avait décidé de manger seul avec son beau frère Yvain. Pas forcément par envie, mais il avait un problème et Yvain était le seul à pouvoir l’aider là dessus. Bizarrement.</p><p>-Bon Yvain, j’ai une question à vous poser, mais il faut que ça reste entre nous.</p><p>Dit le roi d’un air solennel.</p><p>-Oui sire. Je ne suis pas du genre à répéter ce que l’on me dit.</p><p>Lui répondu son beau frère, plus concentré sur son dîner qu’autre chose.</p><p>-Comment vous avez fait avec Gauvain ?</p><p>Demanda le roi en essayant de cacher sa gêne.</p><p>-Comment j’ai fait quoi avec Gauvain ?</p><p>Arthur le regarda comme si il était con.</p><p>-Bah comment vous avez fait pour vous mettre ensemble ?</p><p>-Bah vous vous rappeler pas ? C’est vous qui avez donné votre accord.. Vous avez même tenu tête à mes parents..</p><p>Cette fois ci c’était à Yvain de regarder le roi comme si il était con.</p><p>-Non mais pas niveau travail.</p><p>-Bah, à quel niveau alors. Je pige plus rien..</p><p>Précisa Yvain, comme si le roi ne l’avais pas compris tout seul.</p><p>-Amoureusement parlant je voulais dire..</p><p>Cette fois si le roi ne pu pas cacher sa gêne.</p><p>-Heu.. Je ne suis pas sûr de bien tout comprendre à votre question.</p><p>Cette fois si Yvain arrêta carrément de manger, suivi par Arthur.</p><p>-Non, mais c’est bon. Je ne dirais rien à personne.. Mais expliqué moi, s’il vous plaît. Par ce que moi j’ai beau être fort avec les femmes, les hommes c’est différent.</p><p>Le roi jouait avec ses mains dans un dernier geste, serte inutile, de faire passer sa gêne.</p><p>-Vous vous êtes entiché d’un homme ? </p><p>-C’est pas exactement ça, mais oui..</p><p>Lui répondu le roi.</p><p>-Bon vous allez m’aider ?</p><p>Demanda le roi, cette convention commençait à le mettre sur les nerfs.</p><p>-Bah, je voudrais bien sire, mais je ne suis pas dans une relation amoureuse avec Gauvain.. </p><p>Lui répondu Yvain tout en gonflant ses joues pour lui montrer qu’il était désolé et un peut déçu aussi.</p><p>-Mais vous êtes bien amoureux de Gauvain, non ? Enfin c’est pas comme si vous étiez vraiment discret !</p><p>Le roi était sûr de lui.</p><p>-Bah oui, mais ça n’a pas d’importance, la réciprocité n’est pas là..</p><p>Yvain avait l’air triste cette fois.</p><p>-Mais vous lui avez demandé ?</p><p>Il n’avait vu aucune gêne entre les deux acolytes. Pas qu’il devrait forcément il y en avoir une en cas de rejet, mais connaissant les deux, c’était plutôt probable.</p><p>-Bah, non. Je l’ai évidemment deviné. Non, en faite j’en ai déduit que si ça serait le cas il me l’aurait dit.</p><p>Arthur soupira.</p><p>-Mais c’est bien votre cas, et vous ne lui avez pas dit. Ça peut être pareil pour lui..</p><p>Yvain leva les yeux au ciel.</p><p>-Bon alors sire, de qui êtes vous amoureux.</p><p>Le roi le regarda choqué par le culot de son interlocuteur. Et le brusque changement de sujet.</p><p>-Je n’ai jamais dit que j’étais amoureux..</p><p>-Ouais mais, vous n’avez pas non plus infirmé ! Enfin je crois que c’est comme ça qu’on dit..</p><p>Ça avait l’air d’être un jeu pour son beau frère.</p><p>-Bon ok, on reprend depuis le début alors. Vous êtes amoureux d’un homme ?</p><p>Arthur ne savait pas si il pouvait faire confiance à Yvain, effectivement son beau frère avait l’habitude de tout prendre à la légère.</p><p>-Oui..</p><p>-Eh bah voilà ! Je l’ai dit ! Et de qui est-ce ?</p><p>Yvain avait l’air vraiment intéressé et c’était bien la première fois que le roi le voyait.</p><p>-Le seigneur Perceval..</p><p>C’était juste un chuchotement, Arthur espérait que son interlocuteur ne l’ai pas entendu. </p><p>-Ah ouais ? Au moins c’est pas totalement perdu d’avance !</p><p>Yvain criait, et le roi espérait que personne ne l’entende.</p><p>-Comment ça ?</p><p>-Bah il est pas marié..</p><p>Arthur soupira.</p><p>-Ouais c’est déjà ça..</p><p>Le dîner continua pendant un petit moment avant que Yvain ne décide que la conversation n’était pas fini.</p><p>-Alors vous allez lui dire comment ?</p><p>Demanda t’il.</p><p>-Justement je ne sais pas comment m’y prendre c’est pour ça que je vous demandait..</p><p>Arthur avait tout de suite compris de quoi il parlait.</p><p>-Parce que vous croyez vraiment que j’aurais pu vous aider ?</p><p>Demanda Yvain en riant.</p><p>-Ouais, non c’est vrai que maintenant que j’y pense..</p><p>-He ! C’est pas gentil !</p><p>Il avait l’air vexé.</p><p>-Mais c’est vous qui l’avez dit !</p><p>Ils avaient l’air de gamin, et le roi s’en rendait compte.</p><p>-Oui mais quand même !</p><p>Maintenant le chevalier c’était mis à bouder.</p><p>-Bon, je vais vous proposer quelque chose. On va tout les deux essayer d’avouer nos sentiments !</p><p>Arthur avait l’air d’avoir une idée mais Yvain ne capta pas.</p><p>-Et pourquoi ça ?</p><p>Ce qui fit soupirer le roi.</p><p>-Comme ça le premier qui arrive à le faire aidera l’autre !</p><p>-Mouais, mais je suis pas sûr d’y arriver..</p><p>Arthur soupira, pour une fois il comptait vraiment sur lui.</p><p>-Vous partez pas demain avec Gauvain à un poste de surveillance de côte ? </p><p>Yvain soupira, il le voyait venir.</p><p>-Oui, et ?</p><p>-Eh bah vous aurez l’occasion de lui dire ! Vous avez deux semaines rien qu’avec lui !</p><p>Yvain soupira encore. Ça promettait.</p><p>Ça faisait maintenant cinq jours qu’il surveillait la côte. Yvain avait tenté plusieurs approches, mais il n’avait jamais réussi à vraiment le faire.</p><p>Du côté d’Arthur ce n’était pas mieux. Il passait le plus de temps possible avec Perceval, mais n’avait jamais le courage de se lancer.</p><p>La nuit commençait à tomber, et d’un coup Yvain senti une vague de courage le submerger.</p><p>-Dites, il y a quelque chose qui me trotte dans la tête depuis un moment, puis je vous en parler ?</p><p>Gauvain se tourna vers lui, ça faisait au moins vingt minutes qu’il faisait semblant de surveiller la côte, tout en essayant de compter le nombre d’étoiles qui apparaissent dans le ciel.</p><p>-Mais bien sûr ! Dites moi ce qui vous tracasse.</p><p>Ils s’assirent chaque un sur leur lit de fortune. Tourné l’un vers l’autre.</p><p>-Vous savez il y a quelque temps nous avions eu une conversation sur l’amour ?</p><p>-Oui nous essayons de savoir se que faisait le sentiment d’être amoureux.</p><p>Yvain prit une grande respiration.</p><p>-Oui, j’étais pas sûr à l’époque, mais maintenant je sais ce que ça fait. Des genres de chatouilles dans le ventre..</p><p>Yvain allait continuer sur sa lancé, mais fut coupé.</p><p>-Et on pense tout le temps à l’autre personne.</p><p>Compléta Gauvain.</p><p>-On se retrouve à sourire pour rien.</p><p>Ajouta Yvain en souriant.</p><p>-On veut tout le temps être avec la personne qu’on aime..</p><p>Yvain garda son regard fixé dans celui de son ami.</p><p>-Comment le savez vous ?</p><p>Demanda t’il curieux.</p><p>-Je suis amoureux. Et vous comment ?</p><p>Yvain re prit une grande inspiration.</p><p>-Moi aussi je suis amoureux.. de vous.</p><p>Après cette déclaration il ne pouvait pas garder le contact visuel alors il baissa les yeux.</p><p>-Et moi de vous.</p><p>Puis il releva la tête. </p><p>Ils se regardèrent un moment avant d’éclater de rire, la tension s’évaporait.</p><p>-Et maintenant on fait quoi ? </p><p>Demanda Gauvain après quelques minutes.</p><p>-Je crois qu’on fait ça..</p><p>Répondu Yvain. Puis il posa sa bouche sur celle de son compagnon.</p><p>À Kaamelott, pas si loin de là, Arthur lui aussi c’était décidé à parler à son chevalier.</p><p>Ils étaient dans les jardins. Ils avaient mangé ensemble, et à la place d’aller tout de suite se coucher, ils étaient sortis marcher un peu.</p><p>-Perceval ? Vous avez remarqué qu’on passe plus de temps ensemble depuis quelques jours ?</p><p>Demanda le roi en s’arrêtant et se tournant vers l’homme habillé en bleu, comme ses yeux.</p><p>-Oui, sire, bien sûr ! Tout les moments passé avec vous sont important pour moi !</p><p>Lui répondu le chevalier dans un grand sourire.</p><p>Sourire qui fit fondre le cœur de Arthur.</p><p>-Perceval, il faut que je vous avoue quelque chose..</p><p>En réponse Perceval pencha la tête sur le côté pour lui monter qu’il l’écoutait.</p><p>-Je suis amoureux de vous Perceval.</p><p>-Vous êtes amoureux de moi, sire ?</p><p>Demanda Perceval pas sûr d’avoir compris.</p><p>- Oui.</p><p>-Mais amoureux, genre vous voulez m’embrasser, et comme les gens qui se marient sont amoureux ?</p><p>Perceval avait l’air perdu.</p><p>-Oui enfin, je vous aime bien plus que je n’ai jamais aimé ma femme. Mais dans un autre monde où ça aurait été possible, j’aurais vraiment voulu vous épouser..</p><p>-Moi aussi, j’aurais voulu vous épouser sire.</p><p>Le sourire de Perceval avait repris place.</p><p>Le roi lui répondu par un baisé. Tout en se disant que dans un autre univers lui, et son chevalier et étaient marié et heureux.</p><p>Mais une chose était sûr, bien qu’il ne pouvait pas être marié dans cet univers, il pouvait être heureux, et ça ensemble.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Arthur au bois dormant</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Résumé: Une potion fait tomber Arthur dans un profond sommeil.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kaamelott était dans de beau draps depuis quelque jours. C’était pas la première fois que Merlin faisait une connerie, mais c’était la première fois que ça avait une telle conséquence.</p><p>Laissez moi vous expliquez. Il y a de ça 2 jours Arthur est allé voir Merlin, jusqu’à là, rien d’incroyable. Il lui demanda une potion de sommeil, puisque ça faisait plusieurs nuits qu’il avait des insomnies. Rien qui va de travers pour l’instant. </p><p>Merlin lui confectionna une potion de sommeil. Et le roi s’endormie quelque minutes après l’avoir prise. Tout de normal. Jusqu’au matin suivant, Guenièvre cru se réveiller à côté d’un mort. Effectivement, elle a eu beau le secouer dans tout les sens, il gardait les yeux fermés.</p><p>Et voilà se qui se passa ensuite.</p><p>Guenièvre, choqué de l’état de son mari se dépêcha d’aller chercher Merlin. Dépêcha tellement qu’elle était toujours dans ses pyjamas quand elle entra dans le labo de Merlin.</p><p>-Mon Dieu ! Merlin c’est affreux ! Arthur est mort ! </p><p>Et elle s’écroula en sanglots. </p><p>Merlin se précipita dans la chambre royal, suivie difficilement par Guenièvre toujours en pleure. Là moitié de Kaamelott commença à s’inquiéter en la voyant dans cet état. Et c’était que le début.</p><p>Quand la reine atteint sa chambre Merlin était déjà en trains de prendre le pou du roi. Et pile quand elle arriva devant le lit, il poussa un soupire de soulagement.</p><p>-Il est pas mort, il dort.. Par contre je sais pas pourquoi il ne se réveille pas. Ça peut pas être la potion que je lui est donné elle aide juste à s’endormir, elle tient pas endormie..</p><p>Dit Merlin penseur.</p><p>-Mais quelle connerie avez vous encore fait !</p><p>Crie Dame Séli qui était elle aussi entré dans la chambre. Dernière elle, on pouvait apercevoir son mari.</p><p>-Mais que faites vous là ?</p><p>Demanda Merlin avec un l’air de dire "L’accès à cette pièce vous est interdit.".</p><p>-Vous m’excuserez j’ai vu ma fille pleurer je suis venu voir ce qu’elle avait.</p><p>Elle reprit un regard sévère.</p><p>-Bon alors dans quelle merde vous nous avez encore mis ?</p><p>Demanda elle en direction de Merlin.</p><p>-J’ai du, malencontreusement, me tromper dans la potion que je lui es faite..</p><p>Dit t’il en baissant la tête de honte.</p><p>-Eh bah vous allez trouver une solution et rapidement. On a des choses à faire.</p><p>Rajouta Léodagan, qui était resté silencieux jusqu’à là.</p><p>-Je vais mis mettre tout de suite.</p><p>Répondu Merlin et sorti de la pièce sans demander son reste.</p><p>Le déjeuner du matin se passa dans le silence, sauf pour Yvain qui pour une fois avait pleins de choses à dire. Chose que personne n’écouta. </p><p>Une fois fini de manger, la reine, sa mère et son père fut invité par Merlin à retourner dans la chambre royal. La première parce que on parlait de son mari, et les deux autres plus parce que Merlin avait peur de s’en prendre une si il ne le faisait pas.</p><p>-Bon, il me semble que à la place d’une potion de sommeil, j’ai fais une potion très ancienne qui est maintenant interdit à la confection. </p><p>Dit il gêné.</p><p>-Et pourquoi notre roi se retrouve à l’avoir bu alors ?</p><p>Demanda Léodagan qui faisait tout pour rester calme mais ça n’allait pas durer longtemps.</p><p>- Je n’ai pas fais exprès, elle a été effacée de tous les manuels et d’habitude elle est tellement difficile à confectionner que personne ne peut la faire de tête..</p><p>-Alors vous, vous êtes pas capable de faire une foutu potion de fécondité, mais une potion dont tout le monde est incapable, là les yeux fermé !</p><p>Cria Dame Séli.</p><p>Guenièvre voulu lui dire de ne pas crier pour ne pas réveiller le roi, mais se reprit bien vite. Et cette pensée lui mit les larmes aux yeux.</p><p>-Oui bon, vous voulez que je vous explique ce qu’elle fait cette potion ou bien vous continuez à me gueuler dessus ?</p><p>Merlin aussi commençais à s’énerver.</p><p>-Bah on vous écoute, et bougez vous.</p><p>Fut la phrase de Léodagan.</p><p>-C’est une potion qui tiens endormie la personne qui l’a boit et le seul moyen de la réveiller c’est que cette personne se face embrasse par la personne qu’elle aime, et évidemment il faut que cet amour sois partagé. C’est pour ça qu’elle est interdite, parce que si la personne qui l’a boit est amoureuse de personne, bon bah c’est fini..</p><p>Dit Merlin d’un ton défaitiste, tout le monde savait que Arthur n’aimait pas sa femme.</p><p>-Bon bah je vais chercher Demetra.</p><p>Lança la reine qui était déjà en direction de la porte.</p><p>-J’ai pas très bien compris ce qu’il fallait que je fasse.</p><p>Guenièvre avait pas perdu de temps à aller chercher la maîtresse favorite du roi.</p><p>-Bon, c’est plutôt simple il faut que vous l’embrassiez.</p><p>Lui répondu Merlin.</p><p>-Mais pourquoi ? Je vais pas l’embrasser si il dort.</p><p>-Non mais c’est justement pour ça que vous devez l’embrasser !</p><p>Merlin commençait à s’énerver.</p><p>-Eh, vous vous la bouclé ! Parce que si on se retrouve dans cette situation c’est votre faute !</p><p>Lança Dame Séli.</p><p>-Bon vous l’aimez le roi, non ?</p><p>Demanda Guenièvre, qui avait visiblement prévu d’expliquer à la place de Merlin.</p><p>-Oui, et ?</p><p>-Et bah, Merlin, c’est malheureusement trompé dans une potion, et le seul moyen de réveiller le roi c’est que la personne qu’il aime et qui l’aime aussi l’embrasse.</p><p>Guenièvre était resté bizarrement calme.</p><p>-Ho, bah voilà ! Si vous aviez pris la peine de m’expliquer aussi. Bon, tournez vous.</p><p>-Comment ça, tournez vous ?</p><p>Demanda Merlin.</p><p>-Vous je vous ai dit de la fermer. Mais il a raison pourquoi on devrait se tourner ?</p><p>-Bah, vous allez pas me regarder embrasser le roi. Si ?</p><p>Après une longue discussion sur le respect, tout le monde fini par se tourner. Et Demetra pu enfin embrasser le roi. Voyant que ça ne marchait pas, elle le fit une deuxième fois.</p><p>-Désolée, mais ça marche pas.</p><p>-Bon bah faut croire que c’est pas de vous dont le roi est amoureux.</p><p>Lança Léodagan, avec un regard condescendant.</p><p>La rumeur de se qui arrivait au roi fit le tour de Kaamelott en un rien de temps. <br/>Toutes les maîtresses du roi étaient allé essayer de le réveiller, mais pas moyen. Il ne réagissait à aucun d’elles. Même Guenièvre avait essayé, on sait jamais. Bon ça avait pas marché.</p><p>Pour l’instant il y avait une réunion à la table ronde.</p><p>-Bon on va faire comment ? On peut pas faire sans le roi..</p><p>Bohort sans grande surprise avait une mine triste.</p><p>-Bah c’est pas d’notre faute si il a jamais réussi à se suffire d’une femme.</p><p>Répond Léodagan avec un faux air désolé.</p><p>-Mais il doit bien être amoureux de quelqu’un ! C’est beau l’amour, on est tous amoureux de quelqu’un !</p><p>-Non pas moi !</p><p>Fut la réponse de Karadoc.</p><p>-Mais vous êtes marié..</p><p>-Et alors ?</p><p>Bohort compris que ne ça ne servait à rien de parlementer.</p><p>-Bon bah on a cas envoyer toutes les bonnes femme de Kaamelott l’embrasser, au moins si il y en a une dont il est amoureux on finira bien par tomber dessus.</p><p>Suggéra Léodagan, qui n’avait pas l’air d’en avoir quelque chose à faire de la précédente convention.</p><p>-Mais on va pas laisser toutes les femmes l’embrasser ! En plus si il se réveillait et l’apprenait on finirait tous aux cachots.</p><p>Cria presque Perceval qui était resté silencieux jusqu’à maintenant.</p><p>-Et c’est à se moment là, qu’on lui fera comprendre qu’on lui a sauvé la vie.</p><p>Répliqua Léodagan avec son mépris habituelle, et un petit sourire en coin.</p><p>-Autrement on demande à toutes les femmes qui sont amoureuse de lui de l’embrasser, parce que il faut un amour sincère, donc celle qui ne l’aime pas, ça ne sert à rien qu’elle l’embrasse.</p><p>Ajouta Bohort pour calmer le jeu.</p><p>Cette idée n’enchanta pas le seigneur Perceval, mais c’était déjà mieux.</p><p>-Ah mais elles vont toutes être miraculeusement amoureuse de lui, c’est le roi, et si il y a une manière de sortir de leur galère croyez moi qu’elle vont pas manquer l’occasion !</p><p>Tout le monde regarda Léodagan comme choqué, mais tout le monde savait aussi qu’il avait raison.</p><p>Le lendemain un défilé de presque toutes les femmes de Kaamelott passa dans la chambre du roi. Guenièvre y resta tout le long voulant vérifier que personne ne profite de l’état du roi pour faire quelque chose de mal venu.</p><p>À la fin de la journée, Guenièvre sorti de sa chambre avec un air triste. Elles étaient toutes passé, et le roi dormait toujours. Perceval avait attendu tout près de la chambre royal toute la journée refusant même de manger, pour ne pas manquer le possible réveil du roi. Mais en voyant l’expression de la reine quand elle sorti en même temps que la dernière femme qui devait passer il comprit tout de suite, ça n’avait servi à rien.</p><p>Alors il alla voir Merlin.</p><p>-Non mais c’est pas possible qu’il n’y est aucun rejeton en arrière !</p><p>Cria t’il à Merlin après une petite conversation avec lui, qui n’avait pas été des plus calme.</p><p>-Rejeton ?</p><p>Demanda Élias qui pour l’instant avait préféré profiter du spectacle sans sans mêlé.</p><p>-Bah pour annuler se qui c’est passé !</p><p>Cria Perceval, c’était la pire situation pour ne pas se faire comprendre.</p><p>-Retour en arrière, vous voulez dire ?</p><p>Demanda Merlin, il avait baissé de ton en espérant que ça calmerait le chevalier.</p><p>-Oui voilà ça ! Alors il y en a un, non !</p><p>Ça n’avait visiblement pas marché.</p><p>-Non, Merlin a encore tout raté !</p><p>Lança Élias, tout en faisait semblant de ranger une étagère. Quoi que vu que c’est Merlin qui l’avait "rangé" peut être qui faisait vraiment de l’orde dedans.</p><p>-Franchement, je sais même pas pourquoi il vous garde !</p><p>Perceval n’en pensait pas moins, mais ce n’est pas lui qui avait prononcé cette phrase. Ni même Élias, qui devait aussi penser la même chose, mais ça on le savait depuis le temps. Non, c’était Léodagan qui avait fait son apparition.</p><p>Perceval en profita pour quitter la pièce, ça ne servait à rien qu’il ne reste, s’énerver contre Merlin bien que défoulant ne faisait en rien avancer les choses.</p><p>Il retourna devant la chambre royal et croisa la reine qui sortait de la pièce avec quelques affaires.</p><p>-Je ne peux pas dormir à côté de lui encore cette nuit, j’ai l’impression de dormir à côté d’un mort.</p><p>Elle avait eu les frissons en le disant. Et cette phrase donna à Perceval l’envie de pleurer.</p><p>-Est ce que je peux entrer ? J’aimerais parler au roi, même si il ne m’entend pas..</p><p>Cette demande gênait Perceval mais il se sentait obligé de demander.</p><p>-Oui bien sûr, et si par miracle vous pouvez le convaincre de se réveiller ça serait pas mal !</p><p>Lança la reine tout en partant chercher une chambre libre.</p><p>L’ambiance de la chambre glaça le sang de Perceval, aussi bien qu’il resta figé à l’entrée pendant de longues minutes.</p><p>Puis il se décida à bouger, et prit une chaise qui traînait dans la chambre pour la mettre du côté du lit ou Arthur dormait d’un sommeil profond.</p><p>Il ne sût pas quoi dire alors il resta là à le regarder pendant une bonne heure. Une envie lui trottait dans la tête. Lui, il était amoureux du roi. Et depuis bien avant qu’il ne se passe ça. Alors, il devrait l’embrasser, juste pour être sûr, non ? On sait jamais. Mais le roi lui en voudrait sûrement, mais en même temps, il  ne le saurait jamais. Si il fini par se réveiller il ne lui dirait jamais, et si il ne se réveil pas..</p><p>Perceval ne voulait pas y penser.</p><p>Ça lui pris encore quelques minutes avant de se décider. </p><p>Puis lentement il se rapprocha de la bouche du roi. Et encore plus lentement il posa sa bouche contre la sienne. Il avait l’impression de profiter de lui, alors le baisé dura à peine 2 secondes, juste le temps de poser sa bouche contre celle du roi, l’homme qu’il aimait.</p><p>Il se recula et ferma les yeux. Il avait honte de lui, il avait profité de l’incapacité du roi à réagir pour l’embrasser. Il s’en voudrait pour toujours, surtout qu’il savait bien que ses sentiments ne pouvait pas être réciproque.</p><p>-Perceval ?</p><p>Une main se posa sur son genoux en même temps que son nom fut prononcé.</p><p>Il ouvra les yeux de surprise. Là devant lui le roi avait les yeux ouvert. Perceval tourna la tête dans tout les sens pour vérifier qu’il ni avait pas quelqu’un qui avait embrassé le roi pendant les quelques secondes ou il avait fermé les yeux. Mais non, personne.</p><p>-Sire, vous êtes réveillé ! C’est incroyable !</p><p>Et Perceval lui sauta dans les bras, inconsciemment Arthur répondu à l’étreinte.</p><p>-Heu pourquoi ma femme n’est pas là, et vous pourquoi vous êtes dans ma chambre ?</p><p>Perceval resta sans bouger ni parler encore quelques secondes, puis se remit en place sur sa chaise.</p><p>Il expliqua à Arthur toute l’histoire de la potion.</p><p>-Et vous vous êtes pas réveillé quand Demetra vous a embrassé, ni aucune de vos maîtresses. Du coup Léodagan à proposé que toutes les femmes qui sont amoureuse de vous à Kaamelott tentent leur chance. Pendant toute la journée elles ont essayé.</p><p>Expliqua t’il. Il lui avait pris la main pendant son explication, Perceval avait besoin de contact physique avec son roi.</p><p>-Pardon ! Il y a eu tout Kaamelott qui m’a embrassé ?</p><p>Il s’était assis sur son lit sous le choque.</p><p>-Juste les femmes qui avaient ou en tout cas pensaient avoir des sentiments pour vous sire.. J’ai essayé de dissuader le seigneur Léodagan, mais sans réussite.</p><p>Expliqua t’il penaud.</p><p>Arthur se calma et resserra la prise qu’il avait sur la main de Perceval, tout en se tournant vers lui.</p><p>-Alors, c’est réciproque ?</p><p>Demanda t’il dans un grand sourire.</p><p>Perceval releva la tête qu’il n’avait même pas conscience d’avoir baissé, et portait un sourire époustouflant sur le visage.</p><p>-Oui sire.</p><p>D’un coup Arthur fit une tête triste.<br/>Perceval le regarda quelque instant en essayant de comprendre.</p><p>Arthur remarqua l’air de panique sur le visage de son chevalier alors se précipita de le mettre au clair.</p><p>-J’aurais bien voulu être conscient pour notre premier baisé.</p><p>Expliqua t’il avec un petit sourire.</p><p>-Mais maintenant vous pouvez m’embrasser tant que vous voulez. </p><p>Arthur ne perdu pas un instant pour le faire. </p><p>Pour finir Perceval avait fini dans le lit avec Arthur, ils étaient tout les deux allongés. Il n’avait rien fait d’autre que des baisés, mais ça leur suffisait pour l’instant.</p><p>-Mais comment on va faire, on peut pas dire que c’est moi qui vous est réveillé..</p><p>Perceval avait de nouveau l’air inquiet, et ça ne plaisait pas du tout à Arthur.</p><p>-Pourquoi pas ?</p><p>Demanda Arthur en le regardant passionnément, les yeux dans les yeux.</p><p>-Bah, je suis un homme..</p><p>-Vous savez, l’avis des autres j’en ai jamais rien eu à foutre c’est pas maintenant que ça va commencer. Enfin sauf si vous ça vous dérange que les gens soit au courant ?</p><p>Perceval lui sourit avec son air inquiet totalement envolé.</p><p>-Pas du tout.</p><p>Il passèrent le reste de la nuit à plus s’embrasser que dormir, mais en même temps Arthur avait assez dormi. Et Perceval n’avait pas du tout envie de dormir.</p><p>Le lendemain matin, Perceval était attendu à une réunion de la table ronde. Il avait été mis au courant hier soir alors qu’il se dirigeait vers la chambre du roi.</p><p>Il était déjà en retard. Arthur ne l’avait pas laissé sortir du lit. Et après mainte et mainte supplication ponctuée de rire, Arthur avait bien voulu le laisser sortir, ils décidèrent de si rendre ensemble. Ça saurait l’occasion d’annoncer la grande nouvelle.</p><p>Ils n’avaient pas eu le temps de manger, mais l’excitation cachait la faim. Perceval se demanda quelques secondes si son ami Karadoc aurait eu la même réaction dans la même situation ou bien si il aurait préféré manger. Et puis après il se dit qu’il préférait imaginer personne d’autre que lui avec le roi. Alors la question ne se posait même pas.</p><p>-Eh bah, quand même ! Vingt minutes qu’on vous attend !</p><p>Lança Léodagan quand Perceval entra dans la pièce. Arthur n’était lui pas encore rentré.</p><p>-Excusez nous, on est en retard. </p><p>Répondu Arthur à la place de Perceval une fois qu’il fit entré.</p><p>Les têtes choqué de tout le monde était vraiment très drôle, et ça ne faisait que commencer.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Après la fin de l’écriture de ma fanfiction j’ai remarqué qu’une fanfiction qui reprenait l’histoire de la belle au boit dormant version Kaamelott existait déjà, mais se n’est pas un Arthur x Perceval. Je vous conseille quand même d’aller la lire, elle est très bien !</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. L’aide du beau père</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Résumé: Au début Arthur n’était pas sûr que faire confiance à Léodagan pour l’aider était une bonne idée, pour finir il n’était pas déçu. Pas du tout vraiment.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>C’était une des rares fois où Arthur dînait seul avec son beau père. Et pour une fois ça arrangeait le roi. Il avait une question à poser à Léodagan.</p><p>Mais il ne savait pas trop comment faire, c’était un peu gênant.</p><p>-Dite je peux vous poser une question sur l’amour ?</p><p>Demanda t’il bêtement. Et il le regretta vite vu la tête que tirait l’autre, mais c’était pas le moment de reculer.</p><p>-Pourquoi à moi spécialement ?</p><p>Demanda t’il sur la défensive.</p><p>-Bah vous êtes bien un des seuls de Kaamelott à être vraiment amoureux..</p><p>-Amoureux de qui, je vous pris ?</p><p>Demanda Léodagan en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine.</p><p>-Bah de votre femme. Faites pas le malin avec moi, je sais bien que vous l’aimez. Vous pouvez dire tous se que vous voulez aux autres mais moi je vous est cramé.</p><p>-Mouais, bon c’est quoi votre question ?</p><p>Arthur hésita, mais en même temps il ne savait pas trop à qui d’autre demander. </p><p>-Vous savez comment faire pour bloquer vos sentiments, en tout cas faire en sorte que ça ne se voie pas ?</p><p>Il baissa la tête dans un signe de gêne, c’était bizarre de parler de ça avec son beau père.</p><p>-Pourquoi donc vous voulez le cacher, c’est pas comme si vous étiez fidèle à ma fille, et si pour une fois vous en êtes amoureux vous pouvez faire d’elle une de vos maîtresses, ou même virer les autres et ne garder qu’elle.</p><p>Expliqua t’il tout en mangeant un boue de saucisson.</p><p>-Ça marchera pas comme ça cette fois..</p><p>Il ne pouvait pas vraiment lui expliquer, c’était vraiment trop gênant.</p><p>-Pourquoi ça ? Non elle est mariée c’est ça ? </p><p>Les yeux de Léodagan brillait de malice comme si il était existé d’entendre les potins sur le roi.</p><p>-Non, non c’est pas ça..</p><p>Son beau père fit une moue déçus.</p><p>-Bah alors, ou est le problème ? Elle accepterait pas d’être qu’une maîtresse ? Vous avez qu’à lui expliquer que c’est pas pour autant que vous pouvez pas lui être fidèle. Enfin si vous voulez bien arrêter de voir vos maîtresses..</p><p>Arthur leva les yeux au ciel.</p><p>-Ça fait un moment que je les vois plus mes maîtresses.</p><p>-Eh Bah vous êtes vraiment amoureux, ma parole.</p><p>Et re les yeux au ciel.</p><p>-Et puis c’est pas ça le problème.</p><p>Léodagan le regarda quelque seconde en silence avant de continuer.</p><p>-Eh bah c’est quoi le problème ? Si vous voulez de l’aide il va falloir m’expliquer.</p><p>-Mais je vous ai juste demandé comment cacher mes sentiments rien de plus !</p><p>Se défendu Arthur.</p><p>-Bah vous avez pas l’air de vouloir les cacher vos sentiment. Alors je répète, c’est quoi le problème ? Et après je pourrais peut-être vous aider.</p><p>Arthur soupira, peut sûr de lui. Mais en même temps de l’aide ça ne se refuse pas.</p><p>-Le problème, c’est que.. ce n’est pas une femme en faîte.</p><p>Il avait bizarrement baissé le ton.</p><p>-Vous êtes amoureux d’un homme ?!</p><p>Arthur écarquilla les yeux et regarda partout pour être sûr que personne ne l’ai entendu.</p><p>-Moins fort, vous voulez ! Je ne veux pas que tout le monde soit au courant ! </p><p>Dit il en le fusillant du regard.</p><p>-Bon alors vous pouvez m’aider ?</p><p>Demanda il timidement.</p><p>Au passage il se dit que c’était bizarre de demander de l’aide au père de sa femme pour savoir comment faire avec ses sentiments qu’il avait pour un homme. Mais c’était pas la première chose bizarre à Kaamelott.</p><p>-Bah, outre ce faite là, je ne vois pas le problème. Vous êtes le roi et je suis sûr qu’il y a plusieurs personne à Kaamelott, homme ou femme, qui ne dirait pas non. Donc vous faite de lui un de vos maître ? Non ça se dit pas, bon bah une de vos maîtresses homme, enfin le seul si vous avez arrêté de voir les autres..</p><p>Léodagan commençait à se perdre dans ses explications. Alors Arthur prit le relais.</p><p>-Déjà ça ne sera pas une de mes maîtresses homme, puisque j’en ai jamais eu. Je n’ai jamais apprécié un homme autre que platoniquement avant lui.. Et puis c’est toujours pas possible..</p><p>Fini Arthur défaitiste.</p><p>-Et pourquoi ça ? Je ne vois pas vraiment où est le problème. Sauf si, non ! C’est un chevalier de la table ronde ! C’est ça, hein ?</p><p>Le regard pleins de malices était de retour.</p><p>Arthur osa répondre rien d’autre qu’un hochement de tête.</p><p>-Qui ?! </p><p>Il l’avait demandé en criant et avec un grand sourire. Ça avait l’air de l’amuser. Et d’un côté Arthur remerciait le ciel que ça ne dérange pas Léodagan, déjà qu’il n’était pas amoureux de sa fille mais en plus il était amoureux d’un homme.</p><p>Arthur était sur le point de parler quand dame Séli et Guenièvre entrèrent dans la pièce.</p><p>-Pour finir on va manger avec vous le pique-nique est annulé, il flotte.</p><p>Prévient Séli plus à son mari qu’à son beau fils.</p><p>-Qu’est ce qu’on a raté ?</p><p>Demanda Guenièvre.</p><p>Les réponses "rien" et "plein de chose" fut prononcé en même temps. La première par Arthur et la deuxième par son beau père. </p><p>Tout de suite après le dîner, il eu une réunion de la table ronde. <br/>Qui était présentement en train de se passer. </p><p>Léodagan n’était pas du tout concentré sur l’ordre du jours, il passait son temps à passer d’une personne à Arthur, se demandant mentalement si c’était lui dont Arthur était amoureux. Bon, c’était pas sûr que cet homme soit dans la pièce puisqu’il y a huit places et qu’ils sont une douzaine, mais les principaux sont là. Alors il y pas mal de chance que l’homme dont Arthur soit amoureux soit dans la pièce. Et Léodagan ne voulais pas rater la chance de savoir qui c’était.</p><p>Une fois qu’il en eu marre de se poser les questions intérieurement, il se décida à agir. Tout en faisant attention à rien n’écoutez de ce qui se passait, il capta le regard d’Arthur avant de demander.</p><p>-Lancelot ?</p><p>-Oui ?</p><p>Demanda le seigneur Lancelot du lac. Et au même moment Arthur cria.</p><p>-Quoi ? Non !</p><p>Arthur fusillait son beau père du regard pour la deuxième fois de la journée.</p><p>-Pardon ? J’ai fais quelque chose de mal ?</p><p>Demanda Lancelot perdu</p><p>-Non c’est bon, vous m’avez servi à rien.</p><p>Lui répondu Léodagan. Lancelot lui lança un regard mauvais, puis la conversation initiale recommença.</p><p>C’est là que Léodagan décida de changer de technique. Il capta le regard d’Arthur puis lui montra discrètement Bohort.</p><p>Arthur secoua la tête dans un grand non. </p><p>-Ça va sire ? </p><p>Lui demanda Perceval, s’inquiétant du changement soudain de comportement de son roi.</p><p>-Oui tout va bien Perceval. Seulement une mouche.</p><p>Léodagan décida de faire plus attention au réaction d’Arthur pendant les quelques minutes suivantes. Mais Arthur faisait attention de ne pas regarder quelqu’un plus que quelqu’un d’autre.</p><p>Alors Léodagan recommença sa technique. Il pointa à tours de rôle Calogrenant et Galessin. Mais reçu pour les deux des non, bien plus discret que les deux premiers mais assuré quand même.</p><p>Léodagan fit le tour de la table du regard et arrivé à un point, Arthur vu qu’il fit un drôle de regard. Alors quand son beau père capta son regard cette fois ci il était intrigué.</p><p>Léodagan cette fois ci lui pointa son fils, Yvain. Arthur écarquilla des yeux avant de vivent secouer la tête de nouveau.</p><p>-Encore une mouche sire ?</p><p>Lui demanda encore Perceval.</p><p>Arthur lui sourit tout en lui répondant que oui mais Léodagan ni prêta guerre attention et repris ses recherches.</p><p>Après quelques minutes il refis une tête bizarre et se pointa lui même à Arthur.</p><p>Arthur fut une tête exaspérée et leva les yeux au ciel avant de lui faire non du doigt. </p><p>À la fin de la réunion Léodagan n’avais toujours pas trouvé, et il attendu que la pièce se vide et qu’il ne reste plus qu’Arthur et lui.</p><p>-Bon bah alors vous allez me dire qui c’est ?</p><p>Demanda il presque sur les nerfs de ne pas avoir trouvé.</p><p>-Bah vous arrêtez de deviner ?</p><p>Demanda Arthur sur un ton sarcastique.</p><p>-Ho vous auriez pu me le dire avant qu’on commence la réunion et j’aurais peux être été plus attentif !</p><p>Répondu Léodagan pour se défendre.</p><p>-Bah va falloir vous démerder pour deviner moi je ne dirais rien !</p><p>Lui lança Arthur presque sur un ton de défi.</p><p>Léodagan fut le tour des chaises vides du regard avant de lancer peut sûr de lui.</p><p>-Signeur Karadoc ? </p><p>-Oui ? </p><p>Les deux se retournèrent vers la voie et tombèrent nez à nez avec Karadoc lui même.</p><p>-Qu’est ce que vous foutez là Karadoc et depuis combien de temps vous êtes là ?</p><p>Demanda Arthur paniqué.</p><p>-Je viens de revenir, sire j’avais oublié ça.</p><p>Lui répondu Karadoc en lui montrant une tomme et en sortant de la pièce.</p><p>Léodagan le fixait toujours l’air de dire "c’est lui ?".</p><p>-Non, bien sûr que non ! </p><p>Répondu Arthur énervé.</p><p>-Ho vous énervé pas, je peux pas savoir moi !</p><p>Lui répondu son beau père sur le même ton.</p><p>-Bon bah je sais pas alors..</p><p>Lui lança t’il d’un ton dépité cette fois.</p><p>-Mais c’est pas compliqué on était pas vingt mille à cette table !</p><p>Arthur était toujours énervé, bien que ce n’était pas pour les mèmes raisons.</p><p>Léodagan soupira avant de refaire un tour de table puis une deuxième fois puis trois, puis il regarda Arthur choqué.</p><p>-C’est Perceval, hein ?</p><p>La malice, le retour.</p><p>Arthur détourna la tête en rougissant. </p><p>-Bah vous avez bien choisi, dîtes moi !</p><p>Il criait presque. En tout cas ça le faisait bien rire, c’est déjà ça. Ça fait un sur deux.</p><p>-C’est pas comme si j’avais fait exprès hein ! </p><p>Répondu Arthur toujours légèrement énervé bien qu’il était plus gêné qu’autre chose. </p><p>-Bah du coup je vois pas pourquoi vous vous inquiétez. Autant, ça aurai été n’importe qui d’autre j’aurais pu difficilement vous aider, autant Perceval, c’est sur que c’est réciproque. Vous avez même pas besoin de mon aide.</p><p>Et le sourire qu’affichait Léodagan était presque sincère. </p><p>Arthur lâcha un rire ironique.</p><p>-Perceval ne ressent pour moi que du respect et de l’amitié !</p><p>Se précipita de certifier Arthur.</p><p>-Bah non, il vous aime.</p><p>-Mais non !</p><p>Léodagan, vite exaspérée par cette conversation, eu une idée.</p><p>-On à qu’à aller lui demander.</p><p>Puis il commença a partir vers la sortie.</p><p>-Quoi non revenez ici ! </p><p>Arthur lui courait après.</p><p>Léodagan s’arrêta pour regarder Arthur, et lui dit d’un ton sincère et gentil.</p><p>-Vous m’avez demandé de l’aide, je vais vous aidez à l’avoir votre chevalier.</p><p>Puis il repartit de plus belle, suivi de près par Arthur.</p><p>-Perceval ! Perceval !</p><p>Ça faisait cinq minutes que Léodagan criait dans tout Kaamelott, et la seule personne qui ne l’avait pas entendu était sûrement Perceval lui même.</p><p>Ou pas, puisqu’il arriva en courant devant Léodagan et Arthur.</p><p>-Ah bah vous voilà !</p><p>Perceval avait l’air désorienté et inquiet, et Arthur avait qu’une seule envie, faire arrêter son beau père de mettre Perceval mal à l’aise.</p><p>-Qu’est ce qu’il y a ? J’ai fais quelque chose de mal ?</p><p>Et maintenant Perceval avait l’air triste. Arthur fusilla son beau père une troisième fois du regard. Léodagan en eu rien à faire.</p><p>-Mais non, suivez nous ! J’ai une question à vous poser. </p><p>Arthur trainait des pieds mais suivait quand même Léodagan et Perceval, il voudrait bien arrêter son beau père, mais il savait que si il insistait trop il finirait par poser la question au milieu du couloir. Et ça si il pouvait l’évité il le ferait. C’était déjà ça de gagné.</p><p>Une fois dans une pièce vide ou ils s’enfermèrent tous les trois , Léodagan ne perdu pas de temps avant de prendre la parole.</p><p>-Je me demandait en faite je voulais plus confirmer qu’autre chose, que vous êtes bien amoureux de notre roi.</p><p>Arthur connaissant son beau père, et il se doutait qu’il n’allait pas passer par quatre chemins mais de là à être aussi directe, ça il ne s’y attendait pas. Et Perceval non plus vu sa tête. </p><p>Perceval baissa la tête en ayant l’air extrêmement gêné. Arthur remarqua que Léodagan allait faire une remarque alors il parla avant lui.</p><p>-C’est bon, maintenant je gère, vous pouvez y aller. </p><p>Dit il en direction de son beau père.</p><p>Celui ci bougonna un peu, comme quoi il avait tout fait jusqu’à maintenant et qu’il allait rater le plus interessant. Mais fini quand même par sortir.</p><p>-Perceval, désolé pour.. ça. Je savais pas vraiment qu’il allait faire ça comme ça.</p><p>Beaucoup trop de ça, se dit Arthur. La vu de Perceval lui brisa le cœur, il avait l’air si fragile comme ça.</p><p>-Sire, pourquoi il m’a demandé ça ? </p><p>Arthur hésitait mais il aurait rarement un autre moment comme ça où l’opportunité était offerte à lui. Alors il décida de se lancer.</p><p>-En faite, Léodagan essayait de m’aider, à sa manière, mais il essayait de m’aider.</p><p>-Je ne suis pas sûr de comprendre sire..</p><p>Répondu Perceval timidement.</p><p>-En faite, il a appris que je suis.. amoureux.. de toi, et il c’est dit que c’était peut être réciproque..</p><p>C’était au tour d’Arthur d’être gêné.</p><p>-Vous êtes amoureux de moi sire ?</p><p>Cette fois ci Perceval souriait légèrement ce qui rassura Arthur.</p><p>-Oui Perceval..</p><p>Arthur lui lança un petit sourire.</p><p>-Dites sire ? Je peux vous embrasser ?</p><p>Arthur ne pris pas la peine de répondre. Il plaqua sa bouche sur celle de Perceval. Il en avait rêvé. Mais la sensation était mieux que dans ses rêves. </p><p>-Je suis aussi amoureux de vous sire.</p><p>Dit Perceval à Arthur dans un grand sourire, que Arthur partagea avec lui.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>